Memories Of Me
by xox-twilight-xoxB
Summary: "I couldn't just show up in all of your lives randomly. It wouldn't have been fair." When Isabella Swan strolled into Forks, she knew exactly who the Cullen's were. In fact, she was in town just for them. Isabella is as good as they come, and she has a message for the vampires. AU (edited)
1. Disquietude

**Let me know what you think :) read & review****(You'll receive a snippet of chap 2)**

_"Time goes on crutches till love have all his rites."_

_―__William Shakespeare,Much Ado About Nothing_

Isabella Swan sat on the branch overlooking the Cullen household. Her feet dangled beneath her as she lightly kicked her legs back and fro. Her teeth pulled at her lip as her gaze crossed the Victorian mansion.

_The Cullen's sure aren't roughing it here._

From her place in the tree, she could tell that only Esme was in the house. Prior knowledge told her that five of the other Cullen's were currently in a high school playing human. Her sharp teeth left her lip as she decided whether or not to march into the hospital and ask for Carlisle. The Volturi don't still for anyone and here she was, waiting for these vampires to get back home from their day job.

Isabella was beginning to become frustrated. She knew that disturbing Carlisle was a bad idea; the chances of her slipping up in a hospital were quite high. Yet as she sat in that damn tree, she _had_ to do something.

**~M~**

Esme Cullen wasn't familiar with the beautiful vampire that was sitting outside of her home, in fact, she wasn't even aware that she was there. She carried on with her quick chores, completely oblivious to the girl with a dilemma. She dusted the already spotless furniture and straightened the paintings on the wall. As she made her way towards the grand piano that sat in her foyer, a small smile blossomed on her face.

She sat swiftly and played. Duets with Edward or Rosalie were one of her favourite pastimes, something she was grateful that forever would ensure.

Quick fingers danced across the keys easily and without hesitation. Esme was gifted with this talent. She could play for hours without end and her audience would remain enthralled with the music.

Unlike her son, her talents only developed after she became immortal. During those first new born years, she could hear Edward's music drift through the house where ever she went and she just knew that she wanted to be a part of such beauty. Edward taught her, her very first note, her very first song. She believed that because of that connection at the start, their relationship today was as strong as it was.

Gently shutting the lid of the piano, Esme stood and continued with her work.

**~M~**

As the melody shifted to a close, Isabella opened her eyes. She looked at the mansion with unseeing eyes, the music still floating inside of her head. Oh, how she _loved_ the piano.

It was then when she stood from her waiting spot and enjoyed the view that the height gave her. The tall tree made sure she had an excellent advantage to her surroundings.

During Esme's performance, she had decided that seeing Carlisle would be far too risky and to be frank, stupid. She was a well-educated young lady, and walking straight into the lion's den wasn't something she was going to do any time soon.

Isabella also decided against introducing herself to Mrs Cullen alone. She wasn't afraid of the vampire, no, she merely wanted to skip the awkward introductions and the forceful conversation they would be likely to have.

As her feet hit the soft ground with a gentle thud, Isabella looked towards the clouded sun, in the hopes of being able to tell the time.

_Either 12 or 1,_she thought_._

Instantly, the girl regretted the absence of her watch.

As she continued walking through the damp forest, her boots soundlessly crushed wet leaves. Her pace was slow, human like. She was in no rush to get to where she had to be, after all, they were all busy with their little game.

Isabella's logic followed something of the sort. If she could not visit the doctor, or the doctor's wife, then she shall visit his children. A high school isn't as accident filled as a hospital, and she knew she could handle herself around hormonal teenagers.

Days without hunting resulted in the dark brown colour of her eyes and a simple day pass would allow her into the school.

She smiled happily to herself as her plan came together in her mind.

**~M~**

The brunette vampire ran the rest of the way towards the school. As she stepped through the threshold for the school office, she was aware that her choice of clothing allowed her to fit in here. She wore dark colours, blacks and dark blues, so not to stand out against the lush greenness of Forks and for her luck, she was wearing a jacket. Looking around, she could see that the humans in the small space were wearing similar clothing items.

Satisfied that her position haven't been compromised, Isabella made her way to the front desk.

"Hello."

The human receptionist lifted her head quickly towards the girl. Her voice was beautiful and calming; everything and nothing that she really was.

Sensing that the old woman wasn't going to proceed, she continued on with her request.

"I was wondering if it was possible for me to get a day pass."

The old lady nodded and let out a small chuckle.

"Could I ask what for, miss?"

Mrs Connie Cope, or so said her name tag, looked up at her and waited.

"I wanted to surprise some of my friends at lunch today. You see, I'm passing through the town and thought they would be happy to see me."

Isabella smiled at the woman then. Once again Mrs Cope nodded, only this time she began filling out the day pass card.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Isabella Swan."

As she continued to fill the rest of the card, a clock ticked away on the back shelf.

_12:58_

Isabella inwardly grinned as her estimation was accurate_._

"Here you go."

Taking the card in my hand she thanked the woman.

"Now, all the kids will be in the cafeteria; its lunch time you see."

A simple nod was given back.

**~M~**

_Disgusting, horrid, human food._

The tray that lay in front of Edward was untouched and like every other day, it would remain that way.

On today's menu, the food of choice was pizza. The humans around him were easily excited and easily pleased that pizza would be their lunch.

Edward couldn't understand how greasy dough was enjoyable, but then again, he highly doubt that Mike Newton understood his love for mountain lions.

Four more trays were placed on the table as his siblings arrived. Taking their seats, they all thought him a greeting and continued on in silence.

_Edward, Carlisle wants to hold a family meeting after school today. I don't know what it's about and to be honest, I don't think he knows either._

He fiddled with the apple in front of him.

"He doesn't know what it'll be about?"

She shrugged.

_I don't know how it's working out like that, but something's going to cause it._

Edward simply nodded at her, knowing that they'll find out after school what has Carlisle worried.

"If it was serious, he would have called us, Alice."

"That's what I thought." Alice nodded.

He placed his apple back on the tray and avoided looking at the pizza.

"If what was serious?"

Emmett's loud voice caught their attention.

As Alice explained to them, Edward tuned out.

Like always the humans were avoiding their table, but of course they crossed the mind of at least one group of humans. Over time, their thoughts of curiosity stilled but everyday there was someone that wanted to figure out the mystery of the Cullen family.

As his gaze surfed through the crowd of students, Jessica smiled at him hesitantly. Edward knew better than to smiled back; one smile and that is all it would take. Human girls would forever try to force his attention on themselves and he didn't want that. Not now, not ever.

"Oh God, did you feel that sudden rush of lust? It's like every human male in this room just felt it."

Jasper's thoughts rushed into Edward's mind and he looked up to see what had caused all the fuss.

**~M~**

It was a good four seconds before all five Cullen's looked in her direction.

The cafeteria was an awful place to be, Isabella decided. As she neared the table that the vampires were sitting around, she bought her hands to her hips.

"Pizza, really? That's disgusting."

Her dark eyes went from gold eye to gold eye until she finally allowed herself to sit down.

She smiled at their silence, enjoying that they were surprised.

"You couldn't tell I was coming, psychic?"

Alice shook her head softly but quickly.

"There was a blank in the timeline."

_And now I know that it was you._

Isabella didn't reply, it was then she got straight into business.

"When do you all finish playing your game of house?"

Jasper's eyes met Isabella's and she could see all the questions pouring out of them.

She broke contact as she waited for an answer.

"We have two periods left."

She smiled at the blonde; Rosalie truly was a beauty.

"And I'm guessing you're all going to stick around for those classes? Very well, who wants to spend time with me?"

Immediately, Jasper spoke up.

"I do."

Isabella replied with a gentle nod.

"We have all night Jasper, there's no rush."

At Isabella's words, Edward felt an unfamiliar tug pull at his chest.

"You're welcome to come with me to my Biology class, if you'd prefer."

The beautiful vampire looked at him, and smiled.

"I'd love that. It's been such a long time since I've done any kind of science."

Edward nodded and then stood; his internal clock telling him that they had 5 minutes before class started.

He offered his arm to her.

Isabella gladly took his offer and then turned towards the others.

"I'll see you after school."

**~M~**

The long corridors that lead to Edward's classroom allowed the two of them to talk.

"So you remember me, then?"

Isabella's beautiful voice warmed his dead heart.

"I only know your name because of Jasper's thoughts, Isabella." He said shaking his head. "Where have we met before?"

The girl twisted out of his hold and they continued to walk side by side.

"_You_ can call me Bella."

That was all she said to him until they reached the classroom. Edward led them to his table and Bella swiftly took the day pass out of her pocket and placed it on the teacher's desk.

As she settled beside him, he turned to face her.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

Her face softened but it quickly passed.

"It's a dangerous place to be." She joked.

Her joke only spiked Edward's curiosity and he suddenly felt like the humans in the cafeteria.

As the lesson progressed, Bella and Edward continued to talk.

"I met you a long time ago, when you were still human. Carlisle was a friend of mine back then and when I came to visit him, you were there too."

"You were in Chicago?"

Bella nodded, her body turned in her seat so she could face him completely.

"I was passing through and picked up his scent. I must say though, Edward, you were a challenge to me."

Confusion clouded Edward.

"Why was that?"

"You're scent was absolutely delicious."

"Was I your singer?"

Bella chuckled softly and leaned in closer to her friend.

"If only."

She kept eye contact with him.

"If you were my singer, Edward, then I wouldn't have wanted to get to know you. You'd be dead right now."

"You regret knowing me then?"

A bright smile passed her lips and she moved her hand to brush the bronze hair from his eyes.

"My only regret is leaving you."

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

**_Check out Lasted Lover and Vampire Red, Vampire Gold on my profile :) thanks_**

**_brittney x_**


	2. Orientation

**Read & Review :) (You'll receive a snippet of chap 3)**

_Previously on Memories of Me:_

_"If you were my singer, Edward, then I wouldn't have wanted to get to know you. You'd be dead right now."_

_"You regret knowing me then?"_

_A bright smile passed her lips and she moved her hand to brush the bronze hair from his eyes._

_"My only regret is leaving you."_

**~M~**

_"Stories can conquer fear, you know. They can make the heart bigger."__  
><em>―<em> _Ben Okri__

Edward and Bella stood together outside of the music classrooms.

In biology, last period, the two vampires haven't been able to finish their private conversation. As the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Edward picked up his books and gestured for Bella to walk through the door first.

Edward wanted to continue their conversation but knew better than to ask with all these human teenagers around.

"Do you play anything, Bella?"

Bella laughed and shook her head.

"I believe I used to be able to play the piano quite well in my human days but I haven't played in over 350 years." She spoke softly, tucking hair behind her ear.

"350 years?"

Edward's voice held a note of surprise as his eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Something like that." Bella nodded absently as a human child walked up to her.

The teenager came closer and put a hand in one of his pockets, the other holding his books.

"Hey, I'm Mike, are you new around here?" A soft blush covered his pale face.

Bella gave him a toothy grin as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"I'm Isabella, Mike. And I'm just here for the day."

"Are you staying long in town because I can show you around if you want?" Mike fiddled with the books that he was holding.

Edward stayed still during the encounter, wondering if Bella would accept the boy's offer.

"No thanks, Mike." Bella smiled kindly and then turned to Edward with an even warmer smile.

Edward looked into Bella's eyes.

"How long are actually planning on staying?" He whispered.

"You know, Edward? I'm not too sure." Bella breathed gently. "It depends."

"On what you have to tell Carlisle after school?"

"Exactly." Bella nodded.

Mr Anderson opened the door for the classrooms and everyone went to their designated instruments.

"The piano is through here." Edward said pointing to a small room on the left.

"I'll be right there, I just have to give him my pass."

Bella began walking towards the front of the classroom.

Like all music rooms, the room had a calm feel to it and a strange silence that could only be satisfied by music.

"Here's my day pass." Bella stated as she handed the mild aged man the slip.

"Ah, thanks for that."

He leaned forward and signed the paper.

"You'll be with Edward in the piano room, I'm guessing?"

He passed her the note and placed his hands on his desk.

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't heard him play in such a long time and I can't wait to see if he's even better now."

Mr Anderson's smooth face pulled into a genuine smile.

"That young man is one of the most talented musicians I have ever heard in my lifetime. You're in for a treat, Isabella."

Bella could feel her excitement growing as she approached the piano room. As she slowly opened the doors, the soft music surrounded her.

She could only see the back on Edward's body but she knew that his hands were flying across the keys with such ease it should be impossible.

Bella shut the door and carefully leaned against it. Her eyes fell shut as once again Edward's music transported her into a place of absolute peace.

**~M~**

Edward knew exactly when Bella entered the room. Besides the obvious door hinges, her unique scent filled his nostrils and once again, filled his un-beating heart.

His hands played Esme's favourite easily. Edward was still trying to decide what his final piece for the mid-year exams would be, and when Esme's favourite ended, he immediately switched to Clair De Lune.

From behind him, Bella moved from her spot at the door and came to sit with him.

The piano bench wasn't exactly roomy, causing both of the vampire's legs to touch.

"That's my favourite."

Edward looked down at his playing hands and listened as she spoke.

"I remember the first time I heard it." Her hands joined together in her lap. "It was so soft and beautiful. So brilliantly perfect and I just couldn't imagine why on earth they were playing it in an elevator."

Bella laughed quietly as she retold her story.

"It was after that when I just couldn't get it out of my head that I thought I was finally losing my mind."

She looked at me then.

"It was just after I left Chicago actually. It'd been such a long time since I was around humans and when I heard it, my God, I couldn't get enough."

Edward stopped playing then. He turned the pages of his music book with his hands slowly and without looking at Bella, spoke again.

"How did we meet, Bella?"

Without missing a beat, Bella answered.

"Will you play for me?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the music sheets in front of him; Moonlight Sonata.

_I love this piece._He mused to himself before playing it.

Once again the music took over the room and Bella's pale lids closed.

"It was early in 1918 when I travelled up country to find a new lifestyle. I was tired of the fast pace nonsense I had dealt with in the south." Bella's voice remained indifferent, giving nothing away with her tone. "I didn't know Carlisle was in Chicago, if I did I would have gone straight to him. Unfortunately, though before I eventually found his scent, the first few days in the Windy City, I was alone. And what's a lonely vampire left to do, other than go around hunting?" Humour tickled her voice.

"I was well fed for those days. I walked around with red eyes, not caring who saw; they were all too busy worrying about this epidemic that had fallen upon them.

How I met you was a different story though. I wasn't looking for a victim, it was your music that led me to your house. You had an oak tree outside of your home and I sat there and listened. It felt like hours, and you never stopped playing."

Bella smiled causing Edward to smile involuntarily.

"You then stopped." Her smile slipping off her face. "You had stopped distracting me and it hit me then. God, I felt like it was pulling me from that damn tree. Your scent was incredible. It stunned me, it really did. I wondered how I had never noticed it before."

Bella opened her eyes and watched his hands play.

"I couldn't see you from my place, but I heard you. That's what stopped me from slaughtering you in your own house." She chuckled nervously.

"You told your father that Carlisle was expecting you at the hospital. _Carlisle._ I don't think I had ever run as fast as I did that day." She stopped. "Do you remember the hospital? It was small, horrible smelling building."

"I only remember what it looked like inside." Edward replied quickly, wanting her to continue.

"Well it was this terrible white colour that had aged awfully. When I stood outside of it, mixed in with the smell of humans, I finally recognized Carlisle.

He looked so different to what he had looked like back in Volterra. Gone was the scholar look, and in his place was a doctor. I, still to this day, don't understand how he possess so much control."

Edward nodded, proud of his father. The song came to a close and he flipped the page on to the next one. It didn't escape his notice that Bella knew Carlisle during his time with the Volturi.

"He was happy to see me, I think. He hugged me closely and asked me how long I had been in the city. He spoke for a while until you came in. My throat burned but I smiled. I played along with the ridiculous human facade Carlisle portrayed. You asked if you could see your mother."

Bella paused and looked at him. Edward was tempted to stop playing as he questioned her.

"Do you remember her?" His voice was hopeful.

"Carlisle took me into her room with you. She was so beautiful. Her hair was exactly the shade of yours, Edward. When we walked in she smiled softly. She still hadn't experienced the worst of her illness and was there only as a precaution."

Bella bit her lip.

"Do you know what she said to me? She told me that I was lovely. That she had never seen my shade of eye colour before. She was so sudden with that observation. My eyes were red, for God's sake. I'm surprised she didn't start screaming."

Edward stopped playing as Bella turned and faced him.

"She told you to take me for a walk; she wanted to talk to Carlisle."

She gently pushed her hair over her shoulder and tilted her head up to look at me.

"You were such a gentleman. I had never met a human that captured my attention so fully. You were a funny young man." Bella smiled suddenly. "You told me that awful joke about a chicken crossing a road and I fell to pieces. Your joke wasn't funny, no, but you were so proud of it and I just couldn't let you down."

Edward felt as though his cheeks would flame with a bright red blush. He had never been so grateful that he couldn't show his embarrassment that way.

"We continued like that for such a long time. Months passed and I was still getting to know you. You were such an intricate human, you had so many opinions and you knew so much about everything. You told me that you wanted to be a solider when you turned 18 but nobody supported you. You told me that you only played the piano when you were little to keep your mother happy. You told me that you _hated_ cherry pie." She lowered her voice. "You told me that you'd never been in love before."

Bella lowered her eyes to the buttons on his shirt. Edward waited for her to continue impatiently; he wanted to _know_.

"And then you fell ill." Her perfect voice broke.

"You fell so ill, so quickly. By the end of the week, you were in your mother's condition and she had been in hospital for months. You looked so pale and lifeless as you lay in that hospital bed. I remember you telling me not to get to close, just in case I got sick too." She let out a small chuckle and brushed her hair once again.

"It was July 14th when your mother told me to change you. Could you imagine my surprise as she whispered those words? I couldn't say anything to change her mind, she had used her last breath to save you.

Carlisle had heard what she requested. He thought that it would be a good idea to help you. I saw you laying there all alone, and I just knew he was right. That night he planned on changing you, I planned on watching over him."

Bella pressed a finger down on a piano key.

"He bit into your neck, and you screamed. So loudly that I thought his whole neighbourhood would wake. It went on for hours, your transformation was one of the worst I had seen. During the second night, while I was sitting with you, Carlisle came to check on us. He sat on the opposite side of the mattress and asked me if I was going to stay."

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, her finger pressed on the note again.

"I said no."

**~M~**

Isabella saw the rest of the Cullen family around a silver Volvo.

"Is this your car, Edward?"

Edward nodded stiffly; still upset that class has ended on such an important point of their conversation.

"It's nice." Bella offered the only compliment she could think of, as cars weren't something she knew a great deal about.

"Are you coming back with us, Bella?"

Bella quickly corrected the short girl.

"Isabella." She accompanied her comment with a nod. "If that's ok with you."

"There's not enough room in the car." Rosalie pointed out before slipping into her seat.

"That's alright." Jasper said. "I'll show her the way home."

He quickly placed his bag into the car and came to stand by Isabella's side. She smiled at the others, indicating that she was happy with the arrangement.

Waving a quick goodbye towards the others and a smile towards Edward, she turned and followed Jasper towards the entrance of the school.

**~M~**

The four remaining vampires in the car, watched them as they walked away.

"How do you think she knows him?" Alice asked.

She clicked in her seatbelt as her eyes followed her mate.

"She mentioned something about spending time in the south, maybe they met there."

Edward's chest felt that unfamiliar tug again as Bella walked away. He couldn't quite put his finger on what the feeling meant.

"A better question is, who even is she? She just randomly walked into our life out of the blue."

Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned into her seat. From beside her, Emmett waited with a curious expression.

"All I know is that Carlisle wants to have a family meeting about her and that Jasper couldn't be more eager to talk with her." Alice replied with a neutral voice, still unsure if the other vampire was a threat or not.

"Hey, Eddie, you and her seem pretty close. Surely you know more than you're letting on." Emmett joked in a playful tone, but Edward knew he wanted real answers.

"Yeah, I only got bits and pieces of your music class today. What happened?" Alice turned to look at him, waiting.

Edward started the engine and sighed.

"She told me about my human life."

Alice gasped as Rosalie asked him the question.

"She knew you when you were human?"

Edward nodded as he backed out of his parking space.

"Yeah and she was also there when I was changed."

"Dude, seems like the girl isn't just here for the heck of it." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie while Edward headed home.

**~M~**

Isabella knew that exact route to the Cullen household, but she allowed Jasper to guide her anyway. They walked at a human pace along the footpath.

"Ask away, Jasper." She smiled at him, in the hopes of comforting him.

Jasper Whitlock was constantly dealing with emotions. He was brilliant at reading people and was skilled at manipulating how they feel. As always however, when it came to Isabella Swan he didn't know what either of them were feeling.

"You made it out of the wars." His blonde hair blew gently in the cool breeze.

His friend nodded as she walked on.

"I did. I got out permanently 17 years ago."

Isabella stopped on the public footpath and looked seriously into his eyes.

"I am not going back again. That's a promise. No matter what they throw at me, I can't go back."

It was then when Jasper threw all caution to the wind and hugged her. She was small but not as tiny as Alice. He wasn't used to feeling another person this close to him. Isabella's arms wrapped around his body tightly. After all these years, he finally knew for sure that she was alive and well. The reserved vampires, enjoyed the embrace. Pulling back, she produced a cheeky grin.

"Besides, your brother is a real looker." She winked.

Jasper let out a laugh that no one in his family would expect to hear ever. There was something about this girl that let him forget about the burning he endured.

"You like Edward?" Jasper asked as he continued to walk them home.

She nodded happily.

"I haven't seen him since 1918 but he hasn't changed much, it seems. He's still the boy that captivated me, only now he's a little older with a lot more degrees." Her playful tone caused him to chuckle.

The two of them bought out the best in each other.

"You knew Edward before he was one of us?"

Jasper listened carefully as she told him about her brother. He smiled as she told him happy memories and laughed as she recalled his jokes. When he was lucky enough, he caught a glimpse at her emotions. Again, he was overwhelmed with the need to smile.

They reached the point where they had to walk through the damp forest when Isabella concluded her story.

"Why didn't you stay?" Jasper slowed his pace, wanting to saver their conversation without the need to feel rushed.

She shrugged as her hands found a button on her jacket. She twisted it in her fingers.

"I knew I would go back to the wars one day. There wasn't a single scenario where I would take Edward into an environment like that." She released the button and looked towards her friend.

"I wanted him safe but I also wanted him with me. Wherever I go, the damn wars somehow creep their way back in. When I came to Chicago, I was fully aware that I would return to the south; my life was there. But when I met Edward, everything changed. I needed to get out for real, I just couldn't risk it."

A light drizzle fell upon the couple. Their pace continued slowly through the trees.

"Carlisle sent me a letter few months later. I don't know how he managed to do it, but he did. It broke my heart when he said that Edward didn't remember me. I was out there trying to find my way out, all for a boy that didn't even know me."

Jasper sent comfort her way in the attempts of helping her.

"Is that why you didn't go back? You had 17 years to introduce yourself again."

She refused to look his way, instead she focused on the path ahead.

"I didn't want to cause trouble. I knew one day we'd meet again and I was fine with it playing out like that. But after all that fighting, I just wanted peace. I'm happy I met him like I did today. It wasn't awkward, for me or for him. It seems silly now, but I was so sure he would be different. He's still Edward though. I didn't expect that."

To anyone else, that concept may have sounded ridiculous, but Jasper understood it perfectly. He slowly nodded his head, knowing that even without looking, she knew of his actions.

"Oh and Jasper, you're struggling with your thirst, aren't you?" A tone of casualty coloured her voice.

Surprise filled her companion and he nodded.

"I am, yeah. Everyone else seems to have it under control but me." His posture tightened; years of army training made correct posture a habit.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you're usually feeling the thirst of 7 vampires at once."

Jasper had to think about that.

Could it be true that he only struggled this much because of his gift?

It was as if Isabella had unclouded his eyes. It made sense that an empath would have more difficulty. Of course it did.

Jasper turned to tell her that he has never thought of it like that, that no one did, but Isabella spoke a second too soon.

"How'd you manage to escape?" Isabella asked, lifting her face towards the refreshing drizzle.

Jasper shrugged. "I killed Maria."

His tone of indifference made her laugh.

"Good on you. She was awful, I hated her. I really did."

They discussed how Jasper met Alice soon after and how they came across the Cullen's. The topic changed constantly, both of them wanting to catch up with each other's lives.

Anybody who knew Jasper, was aware of how cautious he was. His army background played a part in this, but it was also his unconscious fear of being judged because of the scars of the wars. He was ruthless, he was cruel. It was a stereotype that came with the job description, no matter how long ago you quit.

Likewise, Isabella was feared because of her history. She was a champion, but she was also avoided. No one wanted to face the stories they had heard about.

But as they talked to each other, they allowed themselves to slip from their hard exterior; no one was judging them here.

**~M~**

On the edge of the forest line, in front of the mansion, they stopped.

Carlisle's car was parked on the drive way, his scent, fresh in the air.

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**brittney x**


	3. Companion

**Read & Review :) (You'll receive a snippet of chap 4)**

_Previously on Memories of Me:_

_On the edge of the forest line, in front of the mansion, they stopped._

_Carlisle's car was parked on the drive way, his scent fresh in the air_

**~M~**

_"Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh?" he whispered.__  
><em>"Yes, Piglet?"<em>  
><em>"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's hand. "I just wanted to be sure of you."<em>  
><em>― A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh<em>_

Edward closed the door to the garage and walked into the living room, where Alice had already begun telling Esme about Bella.

"She knew you before this?" Esme's golden eyes were wide as she turned to face him from her place on the couch.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"But how?" Esme's voice was weary, waiting.

Edward stood next to Alice before answering.

"She was in Chicago during the epidemic and she and Carlisle were good friends."

Esme interrupted him there. She slowly raised her hand in front of her to pause him.

"You mean to tell me that Carlisle knew about this girl all these years and never told you?"

Edward's hand once again made it through his hair.

"I guess so." He said, shaking his head. "She told me we were close before I changed and Carlisle probably figured that I forgot her during my transformation."

"Why didn't he remind you?" Esme held her hands together in her lap tightly, calming her frayed appearance.

Edward shrugged as Alice spoke up.

"We should ask Carlisle, he'll be here in 2 minutes."

Alice moved to stand by the door, waiting for the exact moment to open it.

It was then when Rosalie moved from her position on the staircase and sat next to Esme.

The blonde girl, looked at Alice.

"What is she doing here? Does Carlisle think she's dangerous? Is that why he didn't tell Edward?"

Alice raised her arms a little when she shrugged.

"When it comes to Isabella, I can't figure a future that's reliable enough to depend on."

Esme moved her hand over her eldest daughter's and squeezed it a little.

"Your father won't let anything happen to us, you know that."

Rosalie's response was a nod; she definitely knew that.

Emmett remained silent from his place by the piano. He knew his wife had every right to feel confused by the new vampire, heck, they all did. But he did understand a few things; Isabella knew Carlisle from a very long time ago, from where, that was still a mystery. He knew that she had some connection to Edward, whether it be romantic or not and lastly, Jasper couldn't have been more eager to speak with her.

He wanted to know what about, but like everything else about Isabella, he knew no one would know the answer to that mystery.

Emmett crossed his arms against his chest but kept his opinion to himself.

"I want to know too."

Edward's voice, didn't surprise his brother; all these years of living with him ensured that.

"Know what, Edward?" Esme looked between her two sons. Edward allowed Emmett to answer.

"Why Jasper wanted to talk to her. He couldn't wait to get her alone." He uncrossed his arms and set them in his pockets.

"That's where he is now, isn't it?" Esme asked as she looked at Alice.

Alice nodded, her spiky hair moving quickly, her eyes locked to the window.

Outside, Carlisle shut his car door.

**~M~**

Carlisle Cullen was an educated man. He was proud of everything he had achieved in the field of medicine and saving people's lives brought him a pleasure that couldn't be satisfied elsewhere.

He was happy with the life he had created with his wife and 5 children. For the most part, he believed they were happy too.

Shutting the door to his Mazda and headed inside. The conversation immediately halted inside, causing him to hurry.

He moved to unlock the front door, when Alice's small frame pushed it open for him.

He stepped in, his briefcase still in his hand.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at his family.

No one needed to answer though, Isabella's scent had found him.

His eyes widened and he ran at Edward. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he grinned.

"She's here? Where is she?" He stepped back quickly searching the room with his eyes.

"She's out with Jasper. They'll be here soon." Alice whispered the words, preparing herself for what she had seen.

"She's with Jasper?" Carlisle winced at the words, his excitement slipping.

Alice nodded and stood by Edward.

"Carlisle you need to explain before she gets here." Edward looked at his father.

Nodding, he placed his case on one of the couches. After all these years, Edward knew. He couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't she stay? Why didn't you tell me about her again?"

Carlisle looked at his son standing in front of him. He tried not to think about his answer too much, and instead said the first truth that came to mind.

""She didn't want too." He rushed out.

Esme gasped from across the room. In a flash she was at his side.

"And why ever not?" Her need to protect her son flared.

Her husband found himself at a loss.

"I don't know it it's my plac-"

"Carlisle Cullen, you better explain yourself right this moment. He's been waiting for 96 years!" Esme stepped closer to him, a hard look on her face.

He knew it was a lost attempt, trying to deny her anything.

"She had to go back to the wars. She told me that it was her life and she didn't want you to become a part of it." Carlisle rubbed his palm against the back of his neck. "Son, I truly believe that she was protecting you. She tried to make it seem like she couldn't care less, but I know that girl. I know when she's upset, and I have never seen her as upset as she was that day."

Carlisle willed his son to believe him.

When Edward didn't say anything, Rosalie did.

She didn't move from her place, she wanted them to face her.

"How was returning there protecting him? She could have just stayed away from it all." Blonde hair flipped over her shoulder.

"It's not that easy, Rose." Alice looked at her. "Jasper told me that once you fight, you're there for life."

"But she got away! She was in Chicago." Rosalie lifted a perfect eyebrow to assist her argument. From the piano, her mate nodded in agreement.

Again, Carlisle was at a loss. He didn't know how to explain to them, he didn't know how to explain it to himself. He defended her however, he pleaded her case.

"She had loose ends to tie up, I'm assuming much like Jasper did." He turned to address Alice.

Every person in the room knew he meant Maria.

"Didn't you think it would be important to me for you to tell me about her?" Edward finally voiced his thoughts. "Why didn't you tell me that first year?"

Carlisle looked down from Edward.

"When she replied to my letter, she told me not to tell you of her."

Rosalie groaned in the background, she had expected an answer like that.

"This girl has too many secrets for my liking."

Ignoring her remark, Carlisle finished his thought in his mind.

_Edward she didn't want you to go find her. You and I both know that you would have tried. Especially during those years that you left us._

**~M~**

Isabella placed her hands on her hips.

"They're probably grilling him in there." Her words mixed with Jasper's soft laugh.

"Let's go save him." He looped his arm through her's and they walked towards the house.

She laughed at his actions. "Just like the good old days, then?"

"Exactly like that." Sarcasm filled his tone.

Like the southern gentleman his mother raised him to be, Jasper opened the door for his friend and let her walk through before him, their arms falling from each other's.

Isabella smiled as she met Carlisle's eyes. She skipped forward and embraced him.

"My God, it's been such a long time." Her arms still wrapped around his back.

He nodded into her hair. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to see her again.

Pulling away from the hug, she looked around at everyone.

"Are you in trouble?" A cheeky smirk found its way onto her face. Turning from her old friend, she faced the others. "It's really my fault that none of you know me, so if you want answers, ask the questions." Her tone remained approachable as her smile remained in place.

Jasper made his way to Alice and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then he gave his attention to Isabella.

Everyone remained silent to her invitation though. Not because no one had questions but because they were waiting for Edward to open the discussion. After moments of silence, Isabella sighed.

"I couldn't stay with them because of my past." She bit her lip, waiting for a response.

"Why were you so sure that the wars would come back into your life?" Edward didn't move as he questioned her.

"My creator was still alive, my life was his to use. Well that's what the stereotype was anyway. I could run as far as I could, but he would find me. I was his weapon of choice every time and he needed me. We owned so many towns in the south and he still wanted more. You would have kept me from him and he would not have liked that." She shook her head.

"It took you 96 years to kill him?" Rosalie's scoff echoed through the room and Jasper stiffened. The disbelief was used as cruelty when she said that, and no one understood better than Jasper how her words would affect Isabella.

"No." She laughed bitterly. "Really, it only took me 79 years to kill my best friend and sort of the mess that I made after his death." Her tone hardened. "I wanted to be free more than anything, I went to the south with the purpose to murder him, but then I got Carlisle's message. Edward didn't even remember me! In my mind all my plans shot to hell. I didn't have to take his life and then rush back to Chicago, no, I had time to establish a new leader to take his place when I left. Killing him would I mean forfeiting out land, if we didn't have another leader. We worked far too hard to give it all up."

Rosalie stayed quiet, knowing that her lack of knowledge when it came to the wars wasn't up to par.

"I didn't come back 17 years ago because I couldn't just show up in all of your lives randomly. It wouldn't have been fair."

From across the room, Emmett spoke up.

"What was different about today?"

Isabella cut her gaze from the bulky vampire and fixed them on Carlisle.

With a smile on her face she said, "The redcoats are coming."

**~M~**

It was then when Bella regretted her word choice.

The Cullen household was in chaos. _Something I should have seen happening,_she thought to herself.

While Rosalie and Jasper was throwing questions at her from every angle. Alice had fallen within herself, trying to force a vision about the situation and Esme had run to Carlisle's side and grasped his arm tightly. Edward was the only one who didn't freak out.

"Why are they coming here?" His face was emotionless. Something about that wanted to make her flinch but she held herself back; the Cullen's stopped their talking and watched them.

Bella didn't break contact with Edward. His blank face worried her, but she answered.

"The Volturi is recruiting new members for their top ranks." As she continued her voice gained strength. "There's a new coven in South Africa that has 11 members. The Volturi aren't exactly comfortable with their existence. They've already sent 2 of their best out, searching for new talents. So far they've collected 11."

"So many?" Jasper breathed out in surprise.

Nodding she explained.

"They've sent Dimitri and Chelsea. The perfect team, if you ask me. If you resist Chelsea by some miracle, Dimitri will hunt you down."

"What do you mean resist her?" asked Emmett.

"It's her gift. She makes you _want_ to join her, she'll put an idea in your head, and you'll believe her." Isabella's explanation struck fear in Esme. She looked towards her children.

"They're coming for them, aren't they? That's why you're here?" Esme stepped closer to Isabella, hands still on Carlisle's arm.

"Question is though, whose side are you on? Ours or there's?" Emmett broke away from leaning on the piano and stood upright.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to my friends, Emmett." Isabella's stance was strong, she wasn't backing down and she backed her own case. "Chelsea's gift is purely mental and I can prevent her from using it on your siblings with my shield."

"Is that why I can't get a solid future of you?" Alice spoke up from her place beside Jasper.

Isabella nodded, "The same reason Edward can't read me and Jasper only gets glimpses of what I feel. With my shield they won't get what they want."

"They'll definitely want a mind reader though. A psychic and an empath wouldn't be too bad either." Joked Emmett.

He was slowly warming up to the brown haired vampire, who was proving herself to be trust worthy. Emmett Cullen wasn't usually so uptight about the people he let into his life, but she was different. She was already involved with 3 of their lives in ways he didn't completely understand but on the other hand she was willing to protect his family from the Volturi.

"Do they know that you're here?" Carlisle kept his tone levelled, but like it had been this whole discussion, his mind was racing.

"No." She shook her head. "I got my information from an inside source."

"That's a dangerous game to play, Isabella."

"No more dangerous than yours." She retorted. "My source can hide his thoughts from Aro, a gift that Aro is still unaware of to this day."

She continued, looking at Alice.

"They want you the most."

Jasper stood in front of her, a snarl forming on his lips.

Isabella watched his lips. "But they won't get her. Jas and I will make sure of it."

**~M~**

Jasper wanted to take Alice hunting away from it all. Then of course, Emmett thought it'd be a good idea to get out of the house for a while too. As soon as the three of them disappeared outside, Edward rushed upstairs.

Isabella watched him go, making no attempt to follow him. She was aware that settling things with Carlisle was her first priority; fact over feelings.

She kept her eyes on the staircase though, long after Edward had left them, knowing that she had hurt him with her vanishing act all those years ago.

Facing away from his direction, she looked over at Carlisle.

"How have you been, Isabella? Really." His arm snaked its way around Esme's waist.

"I've been to hell and back." Her voice was suddenly tired. "Going back there was everything I wanted to avoid but I knew I had to. I was willing to finish what I had started all those years ago but when I got your letter, I just couldn't believe he had forgot me."

Isabella paced in front of Carlisle with her hands loosely by her sides.

"When I killed him, I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go back to you, because Edward wouldn't know me. I thought I had lost my friend and I just couldn't bear that." The speed of her pace slowed. "And now he's upset with me. It seems like no matter what I do, I always do the wrong thing."

The sound of Esme's voice surprised her, she had been expecting Carlisle to answer her plea for help.

Stopping her pace, she listened to her carefully.

"Go talk to him and explain in more detail why you had to go. I'm sure he just feels confused at your actions and doesn't know how to process it correctly. He'll understand, sweetheart, Edward always does." Esme's hand was placed lightly over her chest and an understanding smile was on her lips.

Isabella nodded, her words made sense but suddenly she was unsure of her next course of action. Carlisle helped her.

"Third floor, second door to the right." Carlisle assisted his wife's intentions by giving the girl directions.

From her place on the couch, Rosalie pointed towards the stairs silently.

**~M~**

Before she even made her way towards the staircase, Edward was aware that she was coming to talk to him.

_Give her a chance to explain, son. She had good intentions._

Carlisle was rarely wrong and it didn't seem like he would be this time either.

He had decided that he wasn't angry or upset with her choices, instead, like Esme told Bella, he was just confused. Confused because he didn't know why he didn't remember her after the change but he remembered Carlisle. Confused because for 96 years he hadn't heard his father think of her at all and now suddenly he was rejoiced that she was here. And he was most confused because of Jasper's connection to her. The only similarity was that they had both been in the wars. Edward wasn't sure if they had fought together or not, causing a whole other wave of questions to flood him.

**~M~**

Outside the door, Bella stood, unsure if she should knock or not. She knew that he must have questions for her, and she wanted to answer as many as she could. But Bella also wanted to ask him questions. There was so much of his life that she had missed out on and she was curious.

Talking to him today had been easy enough. It wasn't as fluent as it had been during those months during which they were close friends, but it hadn't been awkward either. She wanted more than anything to be that close again, to know him completely and have him feel the same way about her.

Raising a delicate hand, she knocked on the door.

She turned the knob silently and walked in, without waiting for a response.

Her first reaction was that Edward's room was filled with music. His wall was covered with CDs and records from all throughout the century. Bella smiled as she looked over the wall, human Edward still shone through in this new Edward.

From his window seat, he watched her walk in and smile at his music. If he could read her mind right now, he would feel so much better.

This girl had all the answers that he needed and he craved the friendship they must have had.

As she turned from the music, Edward gestured for her to sit along the window seat across from him.

In a flash, they were sitting side by side looking out of the large window into the forest. The trees stretched far above the house and seemed to never end. Bella arched her neck slightly, trying to see the tops of the trees.

"Those trees would be incredible to climb, don't you think?" She continued her search for the very top.

Edward leaned against the window, his eyes watching her.

"We used to climb trees all the time." Her breathe fogged up the window in front of her, she was very close to it.

Edward looked outside as he took in the small piece of information she gave him about their previous relationship. Bella seemed to love climbing trees and he could imagine himself trying to keep up with the beautiful vampire as they spent time together.

"We could go outside and talk, if you want?" Edward stood quickly and opened the large glass door, knowing that she would say yes.

Bella stood and smiled. She stopped next to him and pointed to the tree she was looking at by the window.

"Race you!" And just like that, she jumped from a third story window. Edward didn't even realize his body was moving, but he jumped after her, climbing quickly.

Before Bella knew it, Edward was sitting in the highest branch waiting for her, a proud smirk on his lips.

Bella laughed as she climbed. She looked up at him and swung herself up on the next branch.

"You finally beat me!" Her hair blew around her as her wide eyes contained disbelief. "It's so strange to think of you as a vampire now!"

She leaned against the trunk and stretched her legs on the branch.

"We used to climb the oak tree that was by your house. You could never get to the top and I always won our little races." She smiled as the memory danced across her eyes. "There was this one time that your father caught us trying to race each other." She shook her head, laughing. "Oh, he was so surprised. Could you imagine walking into your back yard and seeing your teenage son trying to climb a tree was a girl in a dress?"

Edward let a small smile reach his face.

"It sounds like that would have been fun."

"It was. It was one of my favourite things to do actually." Bella tucked her flying hair behind her ears.

Edward knew that her perfect memory held everything that he wanted to know and see. He'd be able to remember what his parents looked like and all the small little memories that Bella remembered about him.

"Tell me how to fix this, Edward. I want to know you again, I want to be your friend." Bella looked out over the forest. To a human, her voice wouldn't have been heard.

Edward answered carefully.

"Just explain why you didn't come back. I know you had to leave because you wanted to cut your ties with the south but you had 17 years to come and find us. We missed out on so much time and I can't understand why you would avoid us." Edward felt as though his explanation wasn't enough. He decided that he should just ask the question he wanted to more than anything. Forgetting his insecurities, he did.

"Did you change your mind?" His voice lowered, causing Bella's head to look in his direction, faster than light.

"What? No!" Her echo fluttered away. "Edward, no. It's just after Carlisle and I communicated with those two letters, I cut him off also. I couldn't afford to have any distractions and knowing that Carlisle wanted to tell me more about this new you, was definitely a distraction.

It's been such a long time. What if I came here and you had new friends? A mate, even?" Her face didn't show what she was feeling.

For a moment Edward thought he understood. Maybe she did have feelings for him when she left. Maybe he had feelings for her, even back then. Edward turned the situation around and put himself in her shoes.

He thought of himself caring about a human and then watching her turn into a vampire. He would have left her to protect her from her world and cut off all the dangerous ties he had for her and then suddenly find that she didn't even know him.

Her hesitance to come back into his life was an appropriate reaction. If Edward did have a mate, after all she had done for him, it would have been better not to know.

"Well, Bella, I don't have a new," he paused and searched for the correct word. "Friend" he stated. "I might not have remembered you, but I still couldn't replace you."

From the branch across from him, Bella smiled.

"I didn't replace you either." Her soft words caused him to chuckle softly but inside, his heart swelled.

"So, friends?" He offered her his hand to shake.

She laughed and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Friends."

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**brittney x**


	4. Conundrum

**Read & Review :) (You'll receive a snippet of chap 5)**

_Previously on Memories of Me:_

_"I might not have remembered you, but I still couldn't replace you."_

_From the branch across from him, Bella smiled._

_"I didn't replace you either." Her soft words caused him to chuckle softly but inside, his heart swelled._

_"So, friends?" He offered her his hand to shake._

_She laughed and took his hand, shaking it firmly._

_"Friends."_

**~M~**

_"The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery."__  
><em>― Anaïs Nin<em>_

The two of them stayed up in that tree talking for almost three hours. Bella used that time to tell Edward of the adventures that the two of them had gotten up to in his human life. Each story had a completely different ending and Edward found himself fascinated by it all.

After their combined agreement on their friendship status, Edward asked all the questions his heart desired, and a very happy Bella was more than willing to answer them for him.

"How did I never suspect that you weren't human? Your eyes were red half the time by the sounds of it." he joked.

Edward wondered if Bella would continue to hunt humans during her time in Forks. As that thought left his mind, another, more painful thought took its place. How long was she planning on staying in the small town?

"I'm a rather good actress, Edward." laughed Bella. She had moved to sit on Edward's branch and currently, she was swinging her legs beneath her.

"You always asked me how I was so good at climbing in my dresses but I always managed to distract you by winning our races and leaving you far behind me." To human eyes, the darkness would have hidden her beautiful smile, but to Edward, it was clear as day.

"As for my eye colour, I always tried to hunt the right amount, so it wouldn't be brighter than the faint reddish brown your mother saw that first day."

Edward thought about that as he leaned further back into the trunk of the tree.

"You didn't hunt enough, just so my mother wouldn't notice the change in your eyes?" Surprise coloured his voice.

"I also wanted to spend time with you, without you running away from me." Her joke disguised her true feelings about the matter. Edward had been her first true friend in such a long time, and she was willing to sacrifice a few hunts to maintain the friendship.

"Didn't my scent drive you mad?" His hands fiddled with a piece of bark that he had pulled from the branch.

Bella turned and faced him, her leg swaying forgotten.

"It did at first, but I had to prioritize."

As Bella saw Edward's genuine smile through the darkness, she thought to herself that all those moments of burning she had endured had been worth it in the end.

**~M~**

When the hunting party returned home, Edward and Bella slipped out of the tree they had been talking on.

Walking into the house, Carlisle waved them over to where he and Jasper were sitting in the dining room.

The rest of the Cullen's couldn't be seen but Bella knew they were around somewhere.

The dining table was a rich brown wood that seated 8 people on its rectangular build. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Jasper notably sat on his right.

Edward pulled her chair out on Carlisle's left, allowing her to sit.

Nodding in thanks, she faced the men who wanted to speak with her.

"We just wanted to clear a few things up about the Volturi's visit." explained Carlisle as Edward lowered himself into his seat next to Bella.

Bella crossed her legs, under the table. "I'm not sure when they'll be here, if that what you're asking. I just know they're planning on coming to America in the near future."

Jasper's response, was a silent nod, before proceeding. "Where are they now?"

"When I decided to come here, they were in Italy again. That's was four days ago though. I'm pretty certain that their latest catch was from England."

"Are they following a certain route or are they just going wherever Aro tells them to?" Edward gripped the arms of his chairs as he questioned her.

"That's the thing." Bella bit her lip. "I'm not sure how Aro knows where to look for these gifts. It can't be coincidental that he found 11 talents worth having in his top ranks."

Carlisle put his hands on the table. "Eleazar left the guard a long time ago but maybe Aro called in a favour."

Isabella nodded, considering his idea. "You should call him and find out. In the meantime, the only upper hand we have on the Volturi's arrival is Alice."

Jasper moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do you think she'd be willing to help?" asked Isabella patiently.

Within seconds, Alice was seated next to her mate. She nodded quickly and answered for herself.

"I'd do anything to protect my family."

Her fierce tone caused Isabella to smile. "Good."

From beside her, Edward leaned forward slightly. "What have you seen?"

"They won't be here for the next couple of days. I know because we still attend school, nothing out of the ordinary happens for a while." Alice said confidently.

"A few days would be more than enough time to Eleazar if he's been helping the Volturi and from there, we can figure out our next move." Isabella's tone had a slight edge to it. Edward knew that it reminded Jasper of his time in the south, but the blonde vampire didn't let his thoughts be known to anyone other than Edward.

Trying to distract himself, Jasper spoke up.

"How long are you planning on staying in Forks?"

Bella shrugged a little. "I'm not entirely sure. It really depends on when the Volturi come here. I only planned on staying until then, but I'm not sure."

Everyone around the table was silent until Carlisle stood.

"I'm going to have to call Eleazar soon and see if he can clear up some of this mess." He disappeared upstairs, leaving the four of them alone.

For a few moments it was still, until Alice spoke up.

"Would you like a change of clothes, Isabella? You can use my shower." Alice smiled at the girl as relief showed on her face. If it was one thing that Alice knew, it was what people needed.

**~M~**

The two girls left Jasper and Edward downstairs as they rushed upstairs to Alice's room.

Opening her closet, Alice handed Isabella a large, white towel. She pointed to a set of double doors slightly behind her and smiled.

"I'll lay some clothes out for you on the bed. Let me know if you want me to come help you out with your hair if you want."

Alice's smile was infectious, causing Isabella to smile in return.

"Thank you so much. I was going to go shopping soon and just pick out some clothes for this trip, you've saved me some time." She held the towel close to her as the small girl, turned and opened a draw, hidden in her closet.

"It's not a problem, really. Actually, I had a vision of you going tomorrow while we're at school, so instead of hunting, Jasper and I went shopping, I bought you the clothes I saw you buying." She turned, handing Isabella two small bottles; Shampoo and Conditioner. "Here you go."

"Alice, you didn't have to buy me anything, I could've gone myself." Isabella replied in a surprised tone; her generosity was unexpected. After all, she was still a stranger to her.

Alice waved her hand dismissively.

"I wanted to." She smiled and shooed Isabella into the bathroom. "Besides, we're going to be great friends, you'll have plenty of chances to make it up to me."

**~M~**

Bella let steam fill the bathroom before she stepped under the burning water. She sighed as the water scorched her skin. Her mind raced as she thought about meeting Aro's guards. She was aware that, like Carlisle, her relationship with the Voltori really depended on the situation. When Aro was in a good mood, she was willing to play his little game but when Aro threatened the people around her, she was willing to break the rules. Aro knew about her friendship with Carlisle but her relationship was new with the rest of his family. He didn't know how far she would go to protect them yet.

She opened the small bottle of strawberry shampoo and massaged it into her hair.

Her thoughts wondered again, this time to Jasper. It was incredible to be with Jasper again after all these years and seeing him with his mate made her happy. She was happy because the difference Alice made in his life was evident and for the first time, he didn't have a heavy weight pulling him down.

She rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair and turned the shower off. Pulling the towel around her, a knock echoed through the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She quickly wrapped the towel around the body and opened the door a little, poking her head out.

Alice stood close to the door with a big smile on her face.

"Here's your clothes." She offered a neatly folded pile of clothes.

Isabella took the clothes, slightly confused. "I thought you were just going to leave them on the bed?"

Alice nodded, expertly making her way into the bathroom. Isabella tightened her grip on the towel she was wearing and watched Alice as she danced around her bathroom collecting items.

She walked around to the mirror and pulled back the silver chair for Isabella to sit on.

"If I do your hair now, we can talk a bit before I go to school."

Isabella sat on the chair with the pile of clothes on her lap. She tucked the towel closely around her body again. "It's only 11:30, Alice. How long is this going to take?" she asked worriedly.

Alice began brushing Isabella's hair.

"A little over an hour but that's just because we have so much to talk about." she said happily. "Also, Carlisle took Edward and the boys hunting again so we can really talk about stuff."

Isabella began to realize Alice's motives.

Looking at Alice through the mirror, Isabella waited, slightly afraid of the questions she was about to be asked.

"How do you want your hair?" The brush continued its way down Isabella's slightly longer than shoulder length hair.

"Just down, I guess."

Alice nodded and grabbed a pack of hair pins.

A loud silence filled the room then, causing Isabella to move a little. Alice, sensing the feel of the room, spoke up.

"I just want to know if you and Jasper were ever involved." Her hands focused on drying Isabella's hair.

Isabella couldn't help herself, she laughed. She shook her head. "No, no we were just friends." She laughed again. "I honestly don't think either of us saw each other in that way."

Without meaning to, Alice let out an involuntary breath of relief. She hadn't realized how much she had been comparing herself to the stunning brunette.

"You were just friends then?"

Isabella nodded.

"Yeah, when I went back to the south, I only had the man that created me. Everyone else came and went so frequently that I didn't allow myself to make any permanent friends. But when he decided that we would join Maria's group for a few years, I found Jasper. He had the same job as I did, he created and then he killed. It was strange getting to know him; we were both so hesitant to let anyone in." Isabella watched Alice's hands in her hair. "When Maria's group stuck around with us, we began working together and spending more time together. We were so alike and one day we just decided to be friends. I know that may seem silly, but to me it was the first time since Edward that I made friends with anyone." Isabella joined her hands on the pile of clothes on her lap.

"You must think I'm ridiculous; it really shouldn't be that hard to make friends." She chuckled quietly.

Alice's hands stilled in Isabella's hair. Jasper had told her of his harsh past but he never mentioned any of this. He never spoke of his friends from the south other than Peter and Charlotte. Alice looked at her through the mirror.

"You're my friend now, Isabella. And I don't think you're ridiculous, not at all."

Isabella smiled down at her hands.

'Thank you, Alice."

Alice smiled and continued with her hair, not wanting to embarrass her anymore. It didn't seem like Isabella was the kind of person to be embarrassed easily and even more, it didn't seem like she talked about her past that often either. Feeling grateful, Alice changed to subject.

"Do you know Charlotte and Peter?"

Isabella looked up. "No, I don't. Who are they?"

"Jasper changed Peter. Before he killed Maria, they agreed that they would escape together and when Charlotte became Peter's mate, the three of them travelled together for a while." Alice pinned Isabella's bangs back.

"I'm happy he met them then." A bright smile reflected on Isabella's face.

Alice could sense the genuine happiness that Isabella was feeling for Jasper. She didn't know much about this girl still, but she was excited to find out more.

When she was satisfied with Isabella's wavy hair and the way it fell around her shoulders, she smiled. Stepping back she turned around to put the accessories away.

"You can change now, I won't look." she said in a cheeky tone.

Isabella ripped the tags off the new clothes and underwear and dressed quickly. When she was done, she placed the towel in the hamper causing Alice to turn around and open the door to her bedroom.

Isabella followed her out, wearing the jeans and light sweater that she was given. She sat on the bed, where a pair of fresh pair of socks lay with her now clean boots. She smiled gratefully at Alice and put the items on.

From across the room, Alice leaned back against one of her dressers.

"Can we talk about boys now?"

Isabella's eyes widened with something along the lines of fear. Her eyes scanned the room for an exit; Alice could beat her to all of them. Accepting defeat, she leaned back against the bed head and looked at her new friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said stubbornly.

Isabella didn't want to tell Alice about the complicated feelings she had for Edward. She knew that trying to explain how she felt would end up confusing herself more and if Edward ever heard what she said through Alice's mind, it would confuse him too.

Alice moved to sit on the end of the bed. She eyed the brunette with friendly patience.

"I just want to know if Edward has told you how he feels yet."

Isabella was thrown for a moment. Alice didn't want to talk about _her_ feelings, she wanted to talk about _Edward's_ feelings. She suddenly felt more comfortable.

Nodding, she addressed her. "He agreed to try and be friends."

Alice already knew this, however. What she really wanted to know was why they only agreed to be friends, when both of them wanted to try something more.

If it had been anyone else, Alice would have blurted out her questions without second guessing herself, but Isabella made her cautious. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable just in case she cut their new friendship off even before it began and she didn't want to upset her, because she just knew that if Isabella felt uneasy, Jasper would reflect those same emotions.

Alice decided to smile and gave her a nod. "That's wonderful. I'm sure you two will be great friends."

The girls smiled at each other.

"I hope we can continue where we left off all those years ago. We were so close back then and now it feels like we have to start all over again."

Alice sympathized with the girl.

"It'll be back to normal before you know it." A vision crossed her eyes, causing her to still. When she returned to the present, Isabella had leaned off the head board towards her.

"They'll be back soon. Do you want to wait downstairs with me?" Alice stood up from the bed.

Isabella stood also and followed Alice as she ran for the main foyer. From the piano, Esme smiled at them. Alice grasped Isabella's hand and pulled her towards the piano.

"Esme is an incredibly talented pianist. You have to listen to her play." Alice stood closely to the grand piano, her hands resting carelessly on the black instrument.

Esme laughed modestly. "She's just being kind, Edward is much better than I am."

Isabella smiled at her. "I'm sure you can play just as well as he can."

"The student can't pass the teacher, especially when Edward is involved." Esme's light joke caused the three ladies to laugh together.

"Edward taught you how to play?" Isabella stood on the opposite side of Alice.

Nodding silently, Esme filled the room with music. "He taught me just after my first year as a new born. He was so talented and I looked up to that. I didn't ever think I would be able to play the piano, but he made it so easy." Her hands continued to move.

"He's the best player I've come across in all my years." Isabella agreed.

Their discussion was cut short by the Cullen men entering loudly. Emmett's laugh echoed through the whole house causing the others to laugh at him again. In a flash, Rosalie was down the stairs leaning against the banister. She had a smile on her face as she watched her family laugh.

"What happened?" Esme stopped playing and turned around. Carlisle leaned down and kissed her softly. Watching them interact with each other made their children smile.

Jasper answered from the doorway. "Emmett couldn't find any bears, so he tried possum for the first time."

Rosalie scrunched her nose. "Possum?"

Emmett laughter and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, it's as disgusting as it sounds."

The others laughed again.

"He's been pouting the whole way here, claiming that we forced him to try it." Edward and Jasper pouted slightly, imitating their brother.

Isabella giggled loudly along with Alice and Esme when she saw their faces. It was hilarious seeing them act like Emmett.

Emmett laughed along but then huffed at them before disappearing up the stairs with Rosalie.

From the piano bench, Esme observed her family. She couldn't remember a time when Edward had been so carefree and allowed himself to joke as he did just a few moments ago. The same thing went for Jasper. He was always so cautious around people other than Alice and here he was, clowning around with his family. She smiled as she heard Isabella's laugh. The girl had only been around for a day, but she had already bought so much happiness to her family.

Edward grinned at him mother's thoughts. He agreed that Bella made him feel less uptight about his immorality and he allowed himself to have fun for the first time in a long time.

As the laughter died down, Carlisle spoke up.

"Are you going to hunt tonight?"

All eyes were on Isabella as she contemplated her choices.

If she hunted tonight, her red eyes would make the Cullen's uncomfortable tomorrow but if she didn't hunt, she could slip up at an unfortunate time. Isabella really didn't know which was worse.

"Go hunting. Edward can take you." Alice smiled cheekily from her place on Jasper's knee as he sat on the couch.

Edward watched Bella's reaction. She bit her lip and looked at him.

"I'd be happy to take you."

Bella released her lip from her sharp teeth. "Are you sure you want to be that close to human blood?"

A low burning erupted in Edward's throat but he nodded with a smile on his face.

Edward headed for the front door and opened it for Bella.

As he was shutting it behind him, Jasper's thoughts found him.

_Be careful, brother._

**~M~**

Isabella tried to remind herself that she didn't have to feel bad for her hunting choices as she ran with Edward. Hunting humans was a natural thing for vampires to do and feeling like that was wrong, was purely ridiculous. Wasn't it?

Her internal struggle resulted in the run to be silent. Edward led them to a small town away from Forks so that the kill wouldn't be noticed as quickly as it would have in the even smaller town.

When the run came to an end, Edward had taken them to a back street. The darkness of night covered the street, making it look empty, hiding the flaws that could be easily seen in daylight. The putrid smell of garbage clouded human noses in the day when the sun shone on it and the rodents that hid within it all, lay hidden out of sight.

Bella's vantage point allowed her to see all the night owls that still haven't returned to their beds. In a normal situation, she would have stepped out onto the Main Street and allowed someone to follow her back into the darkness but tonight, she just couldn't make herself move.

After 350 years of hunting humans, Bella Swan found herself at a loss; she couldn't bring herself to hunt. She couldn't force herself to go out and snack on human blood with Edward watching her. He was strong enough to resist humans, why couldn't she try as well? Bella stepped back, almost bumping into Edward. She turned around to face him.

"Would it be okay if I tried hunting animals?" She had to look up, to meet his eyes. "Would you help me?"

In the human darkness that surrounded them, Edward could only smile at her request.

**~M~**

Edward couldn't read Bella's mind.

But he didn't need to as he watched her watch the forest in front of her. They had stopped along the forest line, allowing her to catch a scent.

Her stance was unsure and her arms moved uneasily by her sides. Edward knew that she was second guessing her choice of wanting to try animal blood but he couldn't bring himself to feel disappointed. He couldn't make himself feel disappointed because he knew that the change from human blood to animal blood wasn't anything close to being easy. He was willing to be patient with her and if she changed her mind, he wouldn't hold it against her.

Bella lifted her head slightly and breathed in. Multiple scents found her and she forced herself not to cringe. Unlike the inviting smell of humans, animals were less mouth-watering.

A large deer was the focus on Bella's hunt. She raced off towards it, leaving Edward behind her.

Sensing a disturbance, the deer took off into the trees around it. Bella took it down before it got too far. She twisted its neck, putting it out of its misery. As she bit down on the animal, the warm blood filled her mouth.

After she finished, she stood quickly and covered the corpse with the forest floor. After leaves disguised the dead animal, she looked at Edward. He was leaning on a tree with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Do you need anymore?"

Bella tried not to cringe. "I really don't think I want to try that again for a while."

Edward pushed off from the tree. "That bad, huh?"

"I can't believe you can survive off it." Bella adjusted the pins in her hair and checked her clothes for blood. Seeing she was still clean, she watched Edward.

He was standing in front of her, lifting his hand towards her head.

"You missed a pin." he whispered softly.

Bella allowed him to fix the pin, with a small smile. "Thank you."

Edward stepped back.

"You did great for a first time. It's a define change that takes getting used to."

Bella started walking towards the Cullen household with Edward beside her.

"Why did you decide to try animals tonight?" Edward felt strange walking instead of running home.

Bella shrugged from beside him.

"I just didn't want to face your family with red eyes when you're all trying to keep to your vegetarian diet."

Edward couldn't wrap his head around her. She was unlike any other vampire he had ever met before, how did she have so much control over herself.

"How many years have you hunted humans?" asked Edward. They were close to the house now and Edward rushed to fit his question in.

"More than 300 years, so today was quiet a change." Bella laughed.

"You had to hunt humans in the south didn't you?" Edward opened the front door for Bella.

Bella nodded. "It was really just more convenient than anything else. Also, I think red eyes were more intimidating than golden ones."

Edward nodded in understanding. He filed away his questions about the war for later, when he heard Alice coming down the stairs happily.

_The hunt was so unexpected, wasn't it?_

Alice's thoughts were excited and happy, causing Jasper to smile too.

"Isabella, are you going to school with us today?" asked Alice.

Isabella shook her head. "I only asked for a day pass yesterday, I don't think I'll be allowed to come in today."

Jasper felt Edward's disappointment but didn't comment on his brother's emotions, rather he focused on Rosalie and Emmett. The two of them were waiting in the garage for the rest of the family to get into Edward's Volvo.

"They're getting impatient. I'll see you after school." He gently kissed Isabella's cheek and then took a waving Alice to the car.

"Edward change into something else before you get into the car!" Alice called over her shoulder.

Edward shrugged in Bella's direction and then ran upstairs. He changed out of his clothes from last night and put on a fresh white shirt and blue jeans. Looking in the mirror, the vampire ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to keep it in check. Giving up, he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs. He didn't want to go into Fork's High today but he didn't want to make Bella feel like he wasn't giving her any space.

Being friends with Bella had been easier than he thought it would be. He had originally been afraid that he wouldn't live up to her expectations but like everything about Bella, he learnt not to underestimate how good of a person she could be.

When he came back downstairs, Bella was looking outside of the front windows.

"I'll see you after school." Thinking back to Jasper's goodbye, he leaned in and kissed her cheek friendly. "Have a good day." whispered Edward.

**~M~**

Everyone had left the house when Isabella decided that she would too. Esme had told her she had to go to Seattle to pick up a few things for the house and offered to take her as well, but Isabella declined.

She shut the door behind her as her left the empty house. She ran through the forest until she found a suitable tree and she climbed. She climbed all the way to the top and stood on the branch looking over the trees beneath her.

She sensed someone in the tree on a branch adjacent to her. Isabella didn't move.

"Do they know yet?" she asked, still looking ahead.

A neutral voice answered her. "No."

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**Brittney x**


	5. Resplendent

**Read & Review :) (You'll receive a snippet of chap 6)**

_Previously on Memories Of Me:_

_She climbed all the way to the top and stood on the branch looking over the trees beneath her._

_She sensed someone in the tree on a branch adjacent to her. Isabella didn't move._

_"Do they know yet?" she asked, still looking ahead._

_A neutral voice answered her. "No."_

**~M~**

_"You are imperfect, permanently and inevitably flawed. And you are beautiful."__  
><em>― Amy Bloom<em>_

Once again, Isabella found herself alone. The heavens opened and rain fell heavy and hard. She didn't move from her place high up in the tree, waiting for the rain to soak her clothes. The cold water only frustrated her further and she let out a small scream as she bought her hands to her face. She stood silently as the loud rain clouded her senses, silencing her. She knew that she was over thinking everything but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

She rested one hand against the trunk of the tree and the other brushed the wet hair from the face. She sighed and looked down. The forest floor had begun to puddle with cool water and the loose leaves the rain was pulling down.

Isabella jumped down from her branch and landed with a splash. Muddy water soaked the bottoms of her jeans causing her to grimace.

Isabella was becoming increasingly more frustrated with everything around her. Childishly, she began to think of how unfair her life was and had been. She was sure that she had drawn the short end of the stick in the game of life and she wasn't happy with it.

She wondered through the forest, stepping in every puddle she came across, attempting to get her frustrations out with each big splash. Unfortunately, the uncomfortable stickiness of the jeans on her skin, ruined her attempts.

Isabella found herself at the edge of the forest, the first turn towards the Cullen household. Quickly, she climbed the wet tree and looked for the high school where Edward was. The small building was within running distance, she noticed.

She wanted to run to him and tell him what was going on but like always, she held herself back.

**~M~**

Carlisle was the first to get home that afternoon. His day at work hadn't been too strenuous and he was allowed to leave earlier than he usually did_._Much earlier, in fact.

As it always did, being in his home office relaxed him a little. When he was in his own space, it was like all the problems of his pretence vanished and he was in his own world once again.

He picked up the landline and dialled the Alaskan telephone number. The wait before someone picked up wasn't too long.

"Hello?"

Instantly, Carlisle recognized Kate's voice.

"Hi, Kate." he said smiling.

"Carlisle! It's been such a long time, what's the occasion?" Her teasing tone reminded him that it had been far too long since they had had a visit from the Denali's.

"I just need to speak with Eleazar about something."

Through the phone, he heard his friend take the phone from Kate's hands.

"Carlisle, what can I do for you?" The sound of Eleazar's voice was refreshing to Carlisle after such a long time of not being able to hear it.

"I'm sure you've heard about how the Volturi are collecting talents for their guard?" he leaned back against the chair he was sitting on.

"Yes, I have. I'm worried that they might come for Kate, actually."

At his words, Carlisle knew his friend wasn't helping Aro but he asked anyway.

"I know for a fact that they're after Alice, Edward and Jasper too. Listen Eleazar, you're not helping them by telling them who have gifts, are you? Because we can't figure out how Aro knows where to look." Carlisle pushed his chair out slightly and stood, facing the back windows of his office.

"I'm afraid not but that creates a whole different problem, doesn't it? I was just assuming they were going to already known gifts but if they know where to look, well then, no one's safe are they?"

Outside the window, rain fell heavily from the sky.

"They aren't; they're using Chelsea to make the catches."

"Damn." Eleazar muttered quietly into the phone. "Does Alice know when they're coming to Washington?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle voiced his notion. "All she's seen so far is that they won't be here for a couple days at least."

"How are you planning on fighting Chelsea?"

The rain pelted against the windows harder.

"Isabella is here." he said quickly.

"Damn." Eleazar repeated his previous sentiment, slight amazement in his voice.

"My thoughts exactly." Carlisle smiled into the receiver.

**~M~**

Once again, Edward found himself at his lunch table. The loud minds of the humans around him distracted him from his impatience for the school day to be over.

During his classes today, he found himself missing his conversations with Bella. It was an uneasy feeling for Edward to be comfortable with as he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Was it okay for him to want to spend so much time with her alone?

His thoughts were cut short as Jasper joined him on the table; the rest of his siblings were in the line from which Jasper had come from.

Jasper picked up a fork and began twirling the pasta around it. "Are you and Isabella doing anything after school today?"

Edward picked up the apple off his tray and twirled it around in his hands. "I was thinking of asking her if she wanted to something but I think the rain won't stop for a while anyway." Edward stopped and looked at his brother. "Why, did you want to?"

Jasper couldn't help but feel amused at Edward's defensive tone. It was clear to everyone but Edward himself, that Edward's feelings for Isabella bypassed friendship already. Jasper wondered if that was because Edward unconsciously remembered his feelings for her from his human life.

Jasper shook his head, knowing that Edward heard his thoughts but chose to ignore them anyway.

"I didn't have any plans to ask her, I just wanted to see if she was willing to talk a bit more."

Edward nodded, knowing that Jasper still had questions for her. They all did.

Sitting down, Alice joined in the conversation. "Isabella won't be back by tonight."

Both Jasper and Edward snapped their heads in her direction.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

Alice shrugged before fiddling with her food. "She can't seem to make up her mind of coming home or going hunting in Seattle."

Edward's hand found his hair, abandoning the apple on his tray.

"Is she upset? She didn't say anything about going hunting today."

Jasper nodded, agreeing with his words but he wasn't as worried, Isabella knew how to handle herself. If anything had come up, she would know what to do.

The little vampire shook her head. "I think she's just frustrated with the new hunting style and wanted human blood."

Her casual tone threw Edward a little and he raised an eyebrow slightly, questioning her silently.

_I don't know what to tell you, Edward. I just know she can't decide something._

Edward looked out the windows of the cafeteria, hoping that Bella would come home tonight and talk about it.

He stopped himself then; what was he doing? Bella was his friend, _he_ should go to _her_.

_Now there's the brother I know and love._ Alice smiled at him as he stood up from his chair, tossing her his keys and made his way out of the cafeteria.

**~M~**

Isabella wasn't sure how long she sat in that tree, like always, time seemed to slow when she was in the air. Leaving the important choices behind her, she contemplated if going to Seattle was a good idea or not. Edward had been proud of her process last night with her hunting and she didn't want to disappoint him by planning a hunting trip with the intentions to kill a human.

She crossed her legs beneath her as she sat on her branch, leaning her head against her hand, she sighed.

Isabella was beginning to finally relax when she realized there was someone climbing the tree she was sitting on.

Leaning forward slightly she saw Edward swing himself up on the branch close to her.

"Alice said you were going to go to Seattle." he said before she could even ask what he was doing here. "Why did you want to go?"

Wet hair fell across his face, making her smile a little. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"How did you know I was here? The rain must have washed away my scent." Her hand stayed in his bronze hair.

Edward smiled before answering her. "I guessed you'd be in some tree somewhere."

"Thanks for coming to see me." Bella smiled at him and brushed her hand through his hair again. "I'm not going to Seattle to hunt." she decided on the spot.

Edward had thought as much; Bella wasn't going to throw away all her hard work for nothing.

"Then what's going on?" Edward felt her hand slip down from his hair. The rain whipped against them almost painfully.

Bella really thought about telling him about what was going on but again, she changed her mind.

And just like that, her morning thoughts cleared and she knew what was more important.

"I'm just stressed about the Volturi's arrival." She held her hands in her lap, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see through her.

"It's going to be fine." Edward wondered if he was brave enough to tuck Bella's hair behind her ear for a change. "We're not going to agree and become a part of them. And that's with or without your help."

Bella nodded as rain hit her face. "You're not worried that I'll let you down?"

He thought to himself that he _was_ brave enough. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smiled at her. "Not even a little bit. I trust you and I know that my family does too."

His words rushed through her quickly as she sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you. That's exactly what I need to hear." she whispered soundlessly in the wind.

_I need to trust my instincts._

Edward could see that she was thinking about something but he couldn't stop himself from touching her hair again. The wind had caused her wet hair to stick awkwardly on her face, making him smile. He brushed her hair away again, this time causing her to relax slightly.

"You used to do this all the time." She smiled. "Brush my hair aside, I mean." Lifting her hand slightly to gesture towards his actions.

Edward removed his hand but he still faced her. "I wish I could remember you."

"Ask me anything." She moved closer to him, removing her legs from underneath her and swinging them, like she always did.

He had a hundred things to ask her but he started with one of the first things he had noticed.

"Why am I the only one who calls you Bella?" And being the 17 year old boy he was, he suddenly felt nervous about the closeness between them.

Bella smiled, liking this question.

"Everyone had only ever called me Isabella until you. You liked calling me something different and to be honest, I loved it. It became reserved for you, it was as if anyone else saying it felt wrong." She bit her lip, her eyes connected with his. "But the people around us picked up on the nickname. People like your mother for instance, when she called me Bella, it wasn't problem. Over those few months Carlisle and even some of your own friends were calling me the name." She shook her head, looking down at the wet buttons on his shirt. "It only became a problem when you weren't around to call me it anymore. That's when I went back to my full name; Bella reminded me if you, I guess." Small shoulders shrugged.

Of all the answers Edward thought he would get, he got an answer that he hadn't even thought of. How could this girl be real?

Edward looked at her as she studied the uninteresting buttons with sudden interest. The smile that radiated off his face was stunning.

"You really stopped people from calling you Bella because you missed me?"

Bella knew that if she had been human, her cheeks would have been bright red. Knowing that she couldn't lie to him, she nodded softly.

"I'm sure I would have missed you as well." he spoke truthfully.

Actually, he felt like he did miss her. He'd spent all these years without even knowing her and to him, that wasn't even close to being okay.

Bella didn't comment on what he said, rather, she just lifted her eyes to meet his. Once more, Bella imagined his vibrant, green eyes looking back at her with playfulness only youth could bring.

"You had the most beautiful green eyes that I'd ever seen."

Edward had been told that, like his mother, he also had green eyes but the compliment from Bella made him grateful for the gene that had been passed down to him.

"Do you remember what colour eyes you had when you were human?" asked Edward as rain fell from his face.

Bella shrugged. "Brown. Light brown."

Edward tried to imagine her with human eyes but the slight golden red ones couldn't be shaken.

He allowed himself time to look at her. Bella was new to him and yet, he was an age old friend to her.

His mind thought of another question. "You knew my friends?" The idea made him happy in a way he couldn't explain; he couldn't even remember them himself.

"Actually a few of them came over to see if you wanted to play baseball with them but you were playing piano for me." Bella giggled softly. "They were so surprised that you had a girl over."

Edward smiled at her memory, wishing he could remember it as she did.

"What happened next?"

The memory of Edward's three friends tripping over themselves to leave quickly with big smirks and smiles in their faces made her giggle again.

"It was amusing how human boys work. You were so embarrassed by them and they just kept trying to leave but they were all over themselves. Your ears turn pink when you blush by the way and it was adorable."

Edward couldn't imagine himself blushing but as Bella looked at him, he knew she could. Reaching up with both her hands, she gently brushed both of his ears.

"You would blush here." She moved her hands down to his pale cheeks. "And here."

She smiled as he raised one of his hands and carefully mirrored her actions on her own face.

"You blushed all the time around me but you were so different around your friends. You were so confident and loud." she whispered.

They were close to each other now.

"You loved sports. Especially anything that included running. Baseball was always your favourite though. I loved being able to be there when you and your friends were mucking around." She ran her thumbs over the apples of his cheeks. "And after every game, you'd come over to me and you'd pull me close." Bella leaned closer to Edward, their lips barely touching. "And then you'd kiss me." she whispered.

Her lips gently pressed against his. Bella's hands moved into his hair and his hand circled her waist. It was their natural instincts to be this close to each other; they knew it like the back of their hands. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end; nearly a century had passed since Bella had felt his lips and to Edward, it was his first kiss with her all over again.

It felt timeless. It was endless. It was over far too soon.

Bella was the one who pulled away, still in Edward's soft embrace.

"You used to do that all the time." Her eyes never left his wide gaze.

Edward felt like he would fall out of the tree.

**~M~**

Alice squealed.

She was completely aware that she was in the middle of an art class but she couldn't stop herself.

Her emotions were running high and not even the stern look her art teacher gave her could dampen her mood.

Beside her, Rosalie looked at her with mild concern.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked quietly, her pencil still working on her drawing.

Alice nodded quickly, a huge smile on her face.

"It finally happened!" Alice had to remind herself that she had to save her victory dance for after class.

Sensing that nothing bad had happened, Rosalie played along. "What finally happened?"

Alice leaned closer to Rosalie. "They kissed!"

She squealed again.

The look of shock on Rosalie's face was animated. "About time." she muttered to herself. To Alice, her reaction was more appropriate. "I was beginning to think that it wouldn't happen for months. Knowing Edward, he wouldn't haven't tried anything."

Alice was beyond ecstatic. As she and Rosalie continued their discussion about the two vampires, Rosalie bought up a rather good point.

"Does this mean that she'll be staying after the Volturi leave?" Her question was out of genuine curiosity, not spite.

Alice shrugged a little, before noticing her teacher's pointed look. She picked up her pencil and continued drawing without looking.

"I hope so. Could you imagine what it would do to Edward if his mate left?"

Both girls winced at the thought.

Another thought hit Rose. "Alice, what if Edward decides to go with her?"

Fear struck Alice as she once again abandoned her art. "He wouldn't leave us. There's no way he would risk tearing our family apart."

Rose nodded but deep inside her, she knew. If Isabella decided to leave, Edward would go with her. There was no doubt in her mind that he loved their family but in Rose's mind, her mate came first, and surely to Edward, his did too.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

Alice and Rose put their stuff away and went to meet the boys at the front office. The rain caused them to meet there. Both Jasper and Emmett had black umbrellas waiting for the girls but as Alice ran up to them, the rain was forgotten.

"They kissed!" she did a small victory dance, happy for her brother's success.

Jasper could feel the joy radiating off Alice and he chuckled; he knew it would happen sooner or later and he was pleased that he was sooner.

Alice started up the engine and began driving home. Whilst his family spoke among themselves, Jasper could still feel the happiness coming off them.

He had wondered where Edward had gone during lunch and with no hints from Alice, he had only Edward's determination to keep him guessing.

Now that the two of them had been together for a while, he wanted to know if Isabella had told Edward if they had had a romantic past or not. If they had been involved, Isabella's fierce attitude in the south would be explained by simply wanting to get back to her mate. But then, Jasper thought, why wouldn't she have come to find him? Having him forget her, shouldn't have stopped her from returning. Or was it?

He settles back into the passenger seat. Isabella must have factored in that a lot can happen in 96 years. Without Edward remembering their past together, he was free to find a mate of his choosing.

A pang of pain shot through him, as he thought of Alice with someone else.

On the other hand, if they weren't involved when Edward was human, nothing was stopping him from moving ahead with another mate.

The whole situation was awful to think, decided Jasper as the engine cut. "He pulled his bag from the car and shut the door.

Alice held his hand as they walked inside. "It won't be as complicated in the future for them."

In any other instance, Jasper would have agreed but with Isabella, the future couldn't be known.

**~M~**

Carlisle hadn't known what to expect when his children came home that afternoon, but it certainly wasn't Alice pouncing on him. She hugged him tightly and laughed.

"They kissed each other!" She pulled away to jump on the spot.

Her smile and was contagious, making Carlisle smile as well.

"They did? That's wonderful!" Carlisle felt like jumping around with Alice but decided against it.

"Can you believe it? I never thought it would be this quick; Edward always calculates everything." Alice squealed out her words.

Esme came rushing in laughing at her behaviour. She came around to Alice and hugged her tightly.

"When's Edward getting here, Alice? We've got to hug it out." Emmett fully intended to tease his brother but he was happy for him. The girl had only come into their lives yesterday and already Emmett could see more smiles on his brother's face.

Looking for a vision, Alice stopped jumping about.

_"Why Carlisle, it's been far too long." Carmen laughed, her curly hair shaking._

_A happy looking Carlisle embraced her softly. "I'm so glad you all made it here so quickly._

_Around the room, the Denali clan stood, mixed with their own._

"I'm not sure about Edward's return, but the Denali's will be here in 3 hours."

Carlisle nodded. "I invited Kate here this morning for Isabella's protection as well. If they're collecting talents, they might try and find her."

"Have you spoken to her about it?" Rosalie asked while taking Emmett's hand and making him sit with her on the couch.

Carlisle hesitated. "Not yet, she hasn't been home today."

"So how do you know that she'll help?" Rosalie shrugged.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme. "She knows Eleazar; hopefully that's enough."

"What time did you come home today?" Esme looked up at him from her place in his arms.

"About 10:30. The hospital let me go early because it was a slow day." Carlisle answered.

Confusion flashed in Esme's eyes. "Isabella's been out the whole day then."

Jasper laughed lightly at her concern. "I'm sure she was fine today, even before Edward showed up."

Feeling concern for her children was a natural thing for Esme to do, and Isabella was quickly becoming a part of this family. She smiled at Jasper, knowing that his words couldn't have been truer.

**~M~**

The rain finally let up and became a light drizzle. Edward and Bella were drenched but smiles illuminated their faces. For the first time in Edward's memory, he was holding hands with the beautiful vampire that had filled his thoughts for the last 24 hours.

He led her through the wet forest, not caring if his shoes stepped in puddles or if leaves clung to his wet clothes. She followed him carelessly, knowing she could trust him. They ran deep into the forest, away from the main roads and the humans. When they finally came to a stop, Bella understood why the run had been worth it.

She didn't let go of his hand, but she did step forward. Even with the heavy rains that had fallen, the small meadow looked like magic. Purple flowers were fighting for the right to stand up straight against the water that had collected amongst the grass and the surrounding trees were tall enough to climb.

"You're beautiful." Edward's voice snapped her out of her daze and she looked at him.

She smiled softly and stepped closer once again; looking at his immortal features.

"You used to call me beautiful as if it were my name."

He smiled at her, pleased that even with human eyes he could tell that she was stunning.

"Can I try something?" he whispered.

From across him, she nodded her head slowly and he continued. "Close your eyes."

Her eyes immediately fell shut. He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek. Pushing the hair wet away from her face, he stepped a little closer.

He moved his lips on hers. She sighed and kissed him back. Edward was in control of the slow kiss and Bella allowed him to take his time.

Edward pressed his lips to hers again, this time a little harder. Bella's hands found his hair and ran her fingers through it. His arms circled her waist pulling her closer.

As he broke away from the kiss, he bought her into a hug. His head rested upon hers and he smiled.

"Wow."

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**Brittney x**


	6. Equivalence

**Read & Review :) (You'll receive a snippet of chap 7)**

_Previously on Memories Of Me:_

_Edward pressed his lips to hers again, this time a little harder. Bella's hands found his hair and ran her fingers through it. His arms circled her waist pulling her closer._

_As he broke away from the kiss, he bought her into a hug. His head rested upon hers and he smiled._

_"Wow."_

**~M~**

_"If we never experience the chill of a dark winter, it is very unlikely that we will ever cherish the warmth of a bright summer's day. Nothing stimulates our appetite for the simple joys of life more than the starvation caused by sadness or desperation. In order to complete our amazing life journey successfully, it is vital that we turn each and every dark tear into a pearl of wisdom, and find the blessing in every curse."__  
><em>― Anthon St. Maarten, Divine Living: The Essential Guide<em>_

It's actually quite remarkable how things works out. If you're lucky, the pieces will fall where they have to and that will be in your favour, but there are a few that don't have that fortune. Pieces fall in the most unpleasant places causing distress and anxiety. For such a long time, Bella felt as if that was her life in a nut shell. Her creator used to her fight, turning an innocent girl into an unstoppable monster, making her power known in the south. She was nameless yet everyone knew her.

Oh how lives change though. In a heartbeat everything can change for some. Others have to endure this for years and years and others, a lucky few, adjust. Bella adjusted to her new lifestyle rather quickly. She learned the land and its prospects fast so that she wouldn't be left behind. And it worked out for her.

Much like yin and yang her days went by.

If yang was adjusting to her lifestyle then yin was killing to survive in it.

If yang was making trustworthy company then yin was having to dispose of them.

If yang was meeting Edward by chance then yin was leaving him by choice.

And again, if yang was fighting her way to freedom for him then yin was having him forget who she was.

Bella compared her life in this way for so many years that it became one of her instincts. She had given up on trying to hide her true self from who she was today and while she was looking around the meadow she allowed herself to fall back into her patterns.

If yang was having Edward kiss her, then what would yin be?

Terror wanted to rip its claws through Bella but being who she wanted to be again, she didn't allow it to. Every Cullen believed in her, so she should believe in herself.

Or at least, that's what she was trying to believe.

A beep echoed through the silence, disturbing the peaceful mindset they were both involved in. Edward removed his arms from Bella and opened the text message that he had received.

_Fresh clothes are on your bed for the both of you._

Edward smiled softly at his sister's insight and quickly put his phone back into his pocket.

"Are you ready to leave now?" Edward asked, putting his hand back into Bella's soft hand.

Bella had been watching him as he read the message and returned his smile when he took hold of her hand. A memory flashed against her eyes making him once again curious with the beautiful girl.

"What is it?" His hand tightened on hers lightly.

Shaking her head, she allowed the moment to pass. Edward on the other hand, didn't want to let it go.

There was so many little things that made Bella's eyes flash with that familiar look of unfamiliarity that Edward saw so many times.

Bella saw a different look in his eyes though. As his words passed his lips, desperation crossed his eyes. She knew she had all the hints within her and if she could, she would spill all her secrets for him. One small memory couldn't hurt either of them if she shared it and with that logic, she lifted her shield.

Edward wasn't expecting to ever read her mind but her actions was already in their places. Finally, _finally_, Edward was let into their old, little world.

Through Bella's crystal clear eyes, he saw himself.

_"You look tired." commented Edward as the two of them began walking towards his home. The Chicago air was mild today, causing Edward to wear light clothes and Bella to wear a colourful dress._

_Bella looked at him and laughed, shaking her head; she definitely wasn't tired._

_"No, I'm fine, Edward." She pushed her hair back over her shoulders._

_It was quite a walk to his house and Bella could see that he wasn't convinced._

_"We climbed a lot today, I can carry you if you want." Edward's ears turned a pale pink causing Bella to smile._

_"Really? I'm rather heavy." she teased him._

_Edward scoffed. "Here, hop on." He turned around and offered her a piggyback ride._

_Bella couldn't believe that she found herself accepting the offer. So in her flowing dress, she climbed onto his back and he started off walking once again._

_"You're not even heavy, Bella." he retorted smugly. Bella laughed and held on tighter, enjoying the closeness between them._

The memory finished and Bella quickly snapped her shield back in place. Seeing Edward's wonderstruck look, she was reassured that anything troublesome had not been able to sneak past her and into the real world.

"I...You just... Bella, I heard your thoughts!" Edward almost yelled his words, surprise being the key emotion. Edward hadn't counted on Bella being able to lift her shield from herself and he was thrown into a mixture of pure happiness.

"I can see everything now! All of my human moments with you!" he exclaimed in an awestruck tone. He was too excited to notice the tinge of sadness in Bella's smile.

"I don't lift my shield often, Edward. I wouldn't count on it happening again." Her eyes watched his as the excitement mixed with confusion.

"Why?" He reached her hand again.

The smile was forced this time, and she joked quietly. "It's a dangerous place to be."

In Edward's mind, the words repeated themselves over and over again. She had made the same comment the first day in biology and now he was thinking, it was a little more than a poorly attempted joke.

"Why is it a dangerous place?" He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek gently.

Bella leaned into the touch. "I know things." She added a comical sense of mystery, making it a joke once more.

Edward, of course, wasn't buying it. "Like what?" he prompted her.

Bella shook her head and stepped back. "Nothing incredibly important." She smiled suddenly. "Now, do I get a piggyback ride?"

There was a note of conclusion in her tone; she didn't want to answer his question and he wasn't going to push her. He smiled softly, nodding.

In a heartbeat, Bella was on Edward's back. Her arms wrapped securely around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he took off running.

It took him a matter of minutes to reach his room, coming in through his window. Bella marvelled at how different the two trips were; Edward had carried her for a good half hour that day in the memory that Edward saw.

Like Alice had told them, fresh clothes were folded on the bed. Being the gentleman Edward was, he allowed her to use the shower and bathroom to change. As she locked his bathroom door, Edward slipped his wet clothes off and put the clean ones on. The soft track pants and white T-shirt smelt like detergent but it was better than the muddy pile of clothes that were now in his hamper.

Edward waited for Bella to emerge from the bathroom by listening to the downstairs conversations. To his surprise, the Denali clan was scattered around the room with his family. They had been here for a little while and was catching up with each other. Carlisle and Carmen were embracing and Jasper and Eleazar was discussing hunting techniques.

From all of the minds, Rosalie stood out. _Have fun bringing Isabella down here, Tanya has her claws out._

Through her eyes, he could see Tanya's low cut shirt. He grimaced, thinking about having to deal with her antics once again. She was cunning and smart, always catching him off guard, a hard thing to do when you're dealing with a mind reader. Her tricks were subtle and in a way, that was worse.

The sound of the hamper lid coming down, broke Edward away from the business downstairs. Bella stood at the foot of his bed, only a little way out of reach from his spot of his bed.

"The Denali's are here." he informed her as he stood and took her hand.

She nodded. "I know." She squeezed his hand and looked at him. Really looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered so softly that even Edward nearly missed her words.

To Edward, having someone read him as easily as Bella did was incredible. She wasn't an empath and yet she just knew. As much as Edward wanted to warn her about the little game Tanya likes to play, he knew that their guests might hear his words.

So shaking his head, Edward leaned down and kissed his girl.

"Nothing's wrong, beautiful."

Bella smiled brightly as she stood on her tip toes and brought their lips together once more.

**~M~**

Alice tried to remain composed as her brother and his new mate walked down the stairs. Of course Eleazar and Kate were expecting Isabella, but to the rest of their family, the brunette came as quite a surprise. Especially with her hand placed firmly in Edward's.

"Isabella." Eleazar said happily.

Smiling, Bella let go off Edward's hand and went to hug her friend. "I haven't seen you in such a long time; how are you?"

"I've been good. I have a family." He pulled back from the hug but he kept his hands on her shoulders.

Isabella smiled at his fortune. "I'm very happy for you."

Eleazar looked at Edward with a grin. "And I'm very happy for you. It seems you've found yourself a mate."

Isabella turned slightly and looked at Edward. He smiled back at her, indicating that he was okay with being called her mate. "I have."

Eleazar looked at the girl in front of him. He could hardly believe that she was the same girl he had met all those years ago in Volterra.

The thoughts of Volterra led him to the purpose of this particular visit. Pulling her hands to his chest, he looked into her newly coloured eyes.

"Isabella, I need to ask you something." His eyes never left hers. "Would you be willing to protect Kate along with the Cullen's?"

Isabella looked over to the blonde closest to him. Kate smiled hesitantly at her.

"What's your gift?" She had moved to stand in front of the girl.

Kate lifted her hand. "I'll show you." She pressed her hand onto the flesh of Isabella's arm and released the electricity.

When nothing happened, she tried again. Hopelessly, she turned to Eleazar. "It's not working."

Isabella waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "Try on someone else."

No one was willing to step up to the plate though. Isabella smiled at Emmett and beckoned him over with her fingers. "You seem tough enough."

Emmett smirked and came over to her side. Kate let the electricity flow through her causing Emmett to yelp in pain. He was unable to pull away from the hypnotic pain until Isabella covered him with her shield.

"Can you hurt others from a distance?" Isabella watched as Kate pulled away from Emmett, breaking their already broken connection.

Blonde hair shook back and forth.

Isabella turned to Eleazar. "I'm not sure this is the kind of talent that they had in their top ranks but anything is fair game these days." She looked at Kate. "I'll protect you also."

Both Eleazar and Kate nodded in appreciation at the girl; neither knowing how to thank her enough.

Sensing that the matter was over for now, Alice rushed over to Isabella and hugged her fiercely.

"Welcome to the family! I just knew you were special." The small vampire had a death grip around Isabella's waist but the smiles couldn't be shaken off their faces.

"Thank you, Alice." Isabella returned the hug.

Esme laughed at her daughter's antics and joined in on the hug. Isabella was consumed by the friendly warmth around her.

"Oh, what the hell?" Rosalie shrugged and put her arms around Isabella. Everyone was put back a little at Rosalie's acceptance, even Isabella.

As they broke away from each other, Rosalie answered Isabella's unspoken question.

Half smiling, Rosalie spoke. "No one's ever made him smile like that." She pointed at her brother who was looking over at his mate with a smile.

Isabella could see what she was talking about but when she looked at Edward, she could hardly believe that it was true. No matter how cliché that sounded.

**~M~**

Isabella had the opportunity to get to know the women of the Cullen family more and she gladly took it. After the talk about the guarantee of Kate's protection, Carlisle and Eleazar disappeared into his office to discuss things further. It was then when Alice dragged Isabella to one of the couches and started their conversation. Soon, not only were the Cullen women around her but also the Denali women. They were captivated with the girl that had finally managed to snatch away Edward's attention.

From across the living room, Edward was being forced into playing Xbox with his brothers.

Carmen was enthralled with how they managed to reconnect after all these years and Esme and she couldn't stop mentioning how romantic it was. Isabella found herself enjoying the company of the ladies, especially Kate. Kate was very down to earth and Isabella felt like she could be herself around her. The conversation continued to flow until it wasn't focused around Isabella anymore, but just general conversation.

She was speaking with Irina and Rosalie when Isabella saw the blonde sitting on the arm of the couch next to Edward. Tanya was gently touching his arm as she laughed at something he must have said.

Isabella tried to pull her attention back to the girls, but she eyes zeroed in on the pale fingers around her mate's arm. She kept answering Irina's questions, her eyes watching as Tanya moved to touch Edward's hair. Isabella's chest tightened; _she_ always ran her fingers through his hair.

Edward caught her hand before it made contact though, politely distracting her. In her mind, Isabella let out a breath of relief. Why? Well, she hadn't decided just yet.

Catching her eye, Jasper lifted an eyebrow in question. She shrugged in response, turning to face Rosalie.

Rosalie however had already followed Isabella's gaze.

For years, she had watched Tanya try and impress Edward and everything was okay because everyone wondered if one day Edward would eventually give in.

Now though, it was clear that Edward would not give in and yet somehow, Tanya wasn't seeing that.

Rosalie felt strangely protective of the brunette and sensing her dilemma, she spoke up.

"Tanya, get off my brother."

For a moment everyone didn't know how to react. Nobody had expected her to say that but no one was complaining either.

Tanya huffed but didn't make a move. She stayed put next to Edward, refusing to give up her time with him. Sensing that she wasn't going anyway, Alice voiced her opinion.

"You've got to move on; Edward's taken." Alice moved her hand in Isabella's direction. As her hand moved, so did Tanya's eyes. A silent snarl formed on her lips but she moved. She sat next to Carmen, urging them to continue their discussion, moving the attention away from her.

The awkward silence had been filled by talking and the Xbox the boys were playing.

Isabella thanked Rosalie and Alice with a look for sticking up for her when she couldn't do it herself. She knew that in a fight, Tanya wouldn't be able to hold her own, but verbally, Isabella feared that she would be a little cleverer.

**~M~**

Jasper, who could feel Isabella's uncomfortable feelings decided to discuss something else. He quickly exited his game, and then moved to look at Isabella once more.

"Isa, do you want to come to the school today?" He could see that she was not thirsty and he took his chances to try and have her spend the day with him.

Isabella thought about that one. "What classes do you have today?"

"I have history, you might enjoy that."

Isabella threw her head back laughing. "God that must so infuriating for you."

Shaking his head, he replied. "Don't I know it?"

"So you basically have to relearn everything? Even the things they get incorrect?"

Jasper nodded from across the couch. "Yeah, it's ridiculous how much of the content they got wrong, especially the smaller details."

Isabella and Jasper continued talking about the school curriculum as well as his days in the civil war.

"Can you believe that you lived to see the outcome of that war?" asked Isabella, clearly impressed with the success if Jasper's military career.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I never thought I'd get through it to today."

Again, Isabella laughed. "I don't think any of us did."

"I can get you a day pass if you need one, Isabella." Esme kindly offered.

Isabella thought about it before nodding. "Thanks, Esme. That'd be great." She smiled.

"Well if you're spending history with Jas and biology with Edward, you have to spend art with Rosalie and me." Alice said from beside Isabella. She had a happy grin on her face when Isabella replied with a nod.

"I'm not much of a drawer though." She playfully warned Alice.

Rosalie laughed. "Join the club."

"Wait, wait, wait." Emmett's loud voice called from the couch. "What class are we gonna have together?"

Isabella smiled at him. "Anything you want, Emmett. I don't mind."

Emmett grinned wickedly at her. "Bring your running shoes."

Alice huffed. "You're going to make her do sport before lunch? Emmett!"

"Its fine, Alice. I won't mess my hair up." she teased her.

Alice smirked. "You better not."

**~M~**

Esme set up a day pass to be arranged in Isabella's name for the day. That day when Esme watched the children drive to school in Edward and Rosalie's cars she smiled happily with Carmen.

The Denali sisters decided to go shopping in Portland while everyone was out for the day and Carlisle took the day off to spend time with Eleazar. With everyone gone, Esme happily showed Carmen around to the back gardens where she was currently planting fresh flowers.

The rain from the previous day had made the soil rich and moist, perfect for planting. And so, the two of them did just that. They planted flowers and caught about with each other.

**~M~**

Jasper was already set for class with Isabella by his side. The history class was filled with already bored students and few curious minds. As Isabella walked into the classroom with Jasper, surprise and recognition light through some students.

Isabella recognized Mike as she took her seat next to Jasper and smiled politely back at him.

"He's going to coming over." whispered Jasper as Mike stood up.

Isabella grimaced at Jasper but tried to put a smile on her face as he came over.

"Hey, Isabella, isn't it? We spoke the other day. I thought you were just here for the day?" A faint flush covered his face as his heartbeat picked up.

Isabella continued to smile. "Yeah, hi Mike, I remember you." She turned to face Jasper slightly. "Jasper invited me to his history class and I just couldn't say no."

Jasper, who usually sat in this class silently unless he had been asked a question, surprised the boy by speaking to him.

"She's only in town for a little, Mike. It'd be great if I could actually talk with her." Jasper's southern drawl escaped his lips.

"Err, yeah sure." Mike scampered off, leaving Isabella to laugh at Jasper.

"Why were you so cruel to him?" She rested her hands on the desk in front of her.

Jasper shrugged and opened his notes book. "The boy is attracted to any female the gives him the time of day and it was only a matter of time before you became the object of his affection."

She looked over to Mike, who was now troubling a brunette. Her eyes quickly went back to Jasper's. "Thanks."

He laughed and then tipped his head.

As Jasper had told her, the history class had many faults. Few were very large but Jasper pointed each out to her and she was interested in the truths that he told her. His history teacher, Isabella found, liked to lecture. For the whole class, all he did was speak and write notes on the board, forcing the humans around her to furiously scribble down the information he was providing.

The two vampires spoke quietly to each other about the actual war. Jasper explained his frustrations and Isabella could understand where they were coming from. Jasper had put his life into fighting that war and then historians get the facts wrong.

As class finished, Isabella stood up, waiting to follow Jasper.

"What do you have next?" she asked as she pushed in her chair.

"Calculus." he answered.

Isabella replied with a sour look; she never did enjoy math.

The day progressed and she found herself waiting outside change rooms for Emmett. She stood in the gym with her fresh pair of trainers and running clothes. Emmett had informed her that they were working on distance today in class and Isabella was more than willing to run for a whole lesson.

In her last period she had to endure endless calculations and even with her perfect vampire mind, she had found herself lost.

Running was much easier than math anyway, she was brilliant at running.

Emmett put his bag in his gym locker and then made his way out of the changing room. He was aware they he would finally be able to spend some time alone with Isabella and he was looking forward to it. They were scheduled to run laps of the gyms until they decided to drop out and clock their scores in. As he took off running at a human pace with Isabella, he wanted to ask her something.

"Do you really like Eddie?

Isabella kept her eyes on the path in front of her. "Have I given you a reason to doubt that I don't?"

Emmett laughed at her defensive tone, not because she was being funny but because of her spunk.

"Nah, I just wanted to know if you really loved him, is all."

Such innocent words and yet Isabella felt as though her heart had caved in. Edward had never told her that he loved her. Not when he was human, not when he was a vampire.

Emmett interpreted her silence incorrectly as he rushed to fix his error. "Not that you don't! I just meant that you shouldn't be playing with him if you didn't love him."

Isabella smiled softly as he stumbled over his words. "There's no need to panic." She chuckled. "I definitely have feelings for your brother and I'm not planning on hurting him."

Emmett's eyes brightened. "Does that mean that you're not leaving after the Volturi leave?"

"That's a good question." she mused.

It was clear that the Cullen's were planning on staying here in Forks for a while, continuing their game of playing with the humans but Isabella wondered if she could endure that. Perhaps she could get a job like Carlisle, she could work during her days here.

She liked the sound of that; it would be a stable lifestyle.

"I think if I would stay, I would get a job around town. High school isn't really for me."

Emmett nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I think getting a job would be good. It's different, you know? How old were you when you changed?"

She tried not to cringe at the question. "19." She prepared herself for his surprised outburst but it never came. Not even the questions of why she didn't get married by that age. Instead, Emmett moved on and spoke about job options with her.

He was funny and very care free and Isabella enjoyed talking to him. By the end of class, she had decided that she liked Emmett.

**~M~**

As Emmett and Isabella walked into the cafeteria, they instantly knew something was wrong. They both rushed over to where everyone stood around Alice. Coming closer, they could see the small vampire was in the middle of a vision. Her eyes were clouded but she remained silent until it was over.

Snapping out of it, she looked at Isabella.

And she just knew.

Decades of being immersed in the wars had prepared her for the look that she saw in Alice's eyes.

"What is it?"

Alice only looked at Isabella when she spoke. "Chelsea and Demitri will arrive in Alaska in half an hour, they're looking for Kate." Jasper held his mate a little tighter as she continued. "They know that they're here, Isabella. They're coming for us sooner than they planned. They wanted to collect Kate and take her to Volterra but they've sped things up. They're going to run here straight away, they'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

Sighing, Isabella looked at Jasper. "Call Carlisle. Tell him about her vision and tell him that I need to speak with him."

Immediately, he did as he was told and dialled his number.

Isabella looked at Edward and saw the worried look on his face. Suddenly, the pieces fit together.

If yang was having Edward kiss her, then yin would be having him being taken away from her.

**Merry Christmas :)**

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**Brittney x**


	7. Antecedent

**Read & Review :) (You'll receive a snippet of chap 8)**

_Previously on Memories Of Me:_

_Isabella looked at Edward and saw the worried look on his face. Suddenly, the pieces fit together._

_If yang was having Edward kiss her, then yin would be having him being taken away from her._

**~M~**

"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."

― Søren Kierkegaard

1934 - South Dakota

Isabella was in a tree. She sat with her legs swinging beneath her, not a care in the world. Her face was neutral and she didn't let any emotions bypass her face. Her quiet stance was ignored by the 3 newborns beneath her. As they wrestled together, Isabella kept her eyes on the horizon, looking for any sign of movement.

Sighing, she pulled her eyes away. She was aware that the daylight meant that the fight wouldn't continue but as she watched the vampires from her vantage point she just couldn't wait to unleash them.

They had separated from Maria's group 6 years ago and she still felt the loss of Jasper. She had no one to help her control the new ones and so she let them be, fighting and snarling.

The older vampires that had managed to live this long, sat in the blazing sun watching on. Their team leader had scored them this location and they were reaping in the benefits of having open land to their name.

They were in South Dakota on a mission. They had to reclaim it from a group that had stolen it decades ago.

Isabella had been in the business far too long not to know that at least half of the vampires going in, would not be coming back out.

As the fighting became louder, she knew that it wouldn't be that big of a loss anyway.

She jumped down from the branch with a loud thud causing each of 23 vampires around her to look her way.

The newborns' fighting ceased.

"Go, hunt. When you come back, know that they'll be a fight." She turned to the 3 trouble makers. "Sit down and shut up."

Each hesitated but eventually sat. Smiling to herself, she followed the older vampires towards the mainland; she was thirsty.

The vampires were careful to stick to the shadows as they rushed through the streets. Isabella broke away from the group and walked into a lonely alleyway, waiting. Over the years, the rush of the hunt had faded and she was willing to wait for her prey to come to her.

And come they did.

Alleyways were one of her favourite hunting techniques because no matter what city you were in, there was always a few stupid humans that walked into her trap.

"Hey, there." southern drawl filled her ears.

She was resting against the brick wall of the passage and the teenage boy who had stumbled in had clearly noticed.

"Hello."

He replied with a smirk as he came closer. Isabella knew what he was thinking, it was what they all think. She was small in size, not tall by any measure and she didn't have any muscle on her thin frame, an assumption that always cost them their life.

"What's a girl like you doing in here?" The boy had walked over and had placed a hand on the bricks. Isabella turned slightly to face him.

"I'm waiting for a friend." Her voice was innocent.

The smirk grew. "Well, I can be your friend." He lifted a hand and stroked her brunette locks.

"Great." she finally smirked back. She lifted a hand and placed it over his. With her other hand, she bought a single finger up to her lips.

Her words were sweet. "Don't scream."

Confusion flashed in his eyes but it was too late.

Isabella snapped his arm.

Faster than light, she moved around him. Her lips were at his neck before he had the chance to scream. Warm blood pulsed in her mouth and she smiled against the flow.

It always made her curious that the majority of her victims were young males that believed they could overpower her, it gave her a sick pleasure when she proved them wrong.

When she was done with the human, she placed his body in a nearby dumpster, knowing that no one would find him for a few days. If her planning was done correctly, they'd be out of here by tomorrow night. She sighed as she made her way back to base, tomorrow would be just as long as today had been. It was a never ending circle and she had become accustomed to that.

As she neared her tree, she pursed her lips to stop herself from lashing out. She eased her pace to a walk and continued on.

"Who did it?" she asked calmly. The vampires were careful, any sudden movements and they knew she would behead them.

Nobody answered her and she felt herself become angry. "Who killed her?" She pointed to the newborn that was torn the shreds. Part of her body were burnt, parts were alive.

The newborns didn't meet her gaze causing Isabella to throw her arms up in frustration. "I told you to sit still! I was only gone for half an hour! For God's sake!"

She pointed to two of her older vampires. "Kill them." Her patience was gone and she was no longer willing to take the time to prepare them for the stupid battle they were going to fight.

As the black smoke filled the air, Isabella stood back and watched with her hands on her hips. She looked past the fumes, and into the night. Her frustrations with her situation made her ready to kill and she was going to slaughter.

**~M~**

She sat alone on the back porch. No one followed her as she made her way back there alone, perhaps they were afraid. As they should be, it could be rationalized.

The night was still young and her sharp eyes watched over the land in front of her, knowing that the clan they had come here to fight was getting ready.

There were no chairs on the porch, so she sat on the worn timber with her legs crossed beneath her. Sighing as she moved, she leaned her head against her hand.

She forced herself to change her train of thought, steering away from her long forgotten friend.

Long forgotten, she mused, not quite.

If Jasper could be here now, she knew that he would be reprimanding her for sitting here, waiting. He would want the action to come and to go as soon it possible, but Isabella was different now. Once, she would have been excited for the possibility of a new town under their belt, now though, this lifestyle was draining her once again.

Because of the split in the two clans, Jasper was now essentially her enemy.

She smirked in the darkness. Sure.

As soon as she let someone in, they were dragged out of her life.

Pity was something that she tried not to tolerate, especially self-pity, so she once again changed her thought pattern.

The South Dakota clan knew they were here. Of course they did. Isabella had basically let her team mates explore the city and drink their humans, but what was a girl to do? She was in charge of 23 vampires now and they just couldn't hide out until then.

Like always, she would take the fight to the town or city she was told to collect. The biggest, most beautiful cities were always her job; she collected soundlessly and without too much damage. Producing the kill that rendered the opposing clan's vampires to be a part of her side, was always Isabella's job. After the deed had been done, the rest of the vampires, including her creator would come and enjoy their reward. Isabella was always the sacrificial lamb, if someone had to go and fight it was her.

In her peripheral vision, she could see one of her older changes come to her. Riley was changed 2 years ago and Isabella didn't have a reason to dispose of him yet.

He came to stand by her sitting form, and looked out into the direction she was facing.

"Just double checking that you'll be going straight to Stefan?" He crossed his arms against his chest, while Isabella turned her neck slightly to view him.

Nodding, she answered him. "I'll make my way towards him and the rest of you do the routine that we usually do.'

It was a pretty standard fight, it wasn't going to be a challenge; Stefan wasn't known for his fighting skills, how he managed to keep this city was beyond Isabella.

"I can see them!"

Isabella's head snapped to the left; the voice sounded frantic. The tone could be understood as no one usually confronts them, they were avoided until they were ready. It was such a change, a different game play.

Standing, Isabella nodded to Riley. "Kick ass."

He chuckled softly and followed her to where her vampires were waiting. Sure enough, a gang of 46 vampires were approaching.

Easy.

Isabella stood her ground, waiting for them to come closer. The few kilometres that was between them, allowed her to study them.

Most of them were newborns, running at full speed to get to them but along the last row of them, Stefan grinned cockily at her. His dark hair ruffled in the wind as he ran towards them. Surrounding him, he had vampires protecting him.

It was his life or hers.

But unlike him, she didn't have multiple guards watching over her. She didn't return the smile, in fact her eyes drifted from him to the more experienced fighters. There were only a couple but she could see that they were hungry from blood, so to speak.

The first few ranks of her own small army flew out, ready for this to begin. Isabella smiled shortly upon seeing the first vampire to fall.

It wasn't one of her own.

Stefan wasn't looking so confident anymore. After all, if one of her newborns fought like that, he was definitely in for it.

Slowly but surely, all her ranks were out and Isabella left her place from the grounds and walked towards Stefan.

She reminded herself that it was only his life that counted; kill him and his army was hers to command.

With that motivation, she ran at him. The fights that she passed were brutal. Newborn against newborn, vampire against vampire.

She kept her sights on the middle aged man as she ran, but stupidly, one of his new fighters left her fight and jumped her.

Isabella reacted easily enough, simply dodging the girl and then reaching forward to snap her neck. Riley appeared and together they pulled her head from her shoulders. Not letting anything stop her first purpose, she confronted Stefan.

He had three males protecting him. The first one who had obviously seen her dislodge the newborn easily enough, tried another tactic.

He crouched low and growled loudly. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she stepped forward, ready to grasp his pale neck at any moment. The vampire twisted out of her range and tried to pull her down by her hair. He was pinning her to the ground successfully when she raised her hands to cover his. If he was confused by her actions, he didn't show it, but continued trying to get her in a submissive position.

Suddenly, she pushed her feet upwards, effectively kicking him in the face. He was startled but didn't let go.

The second of Stefan's guards, made to pull her torso away from her head. As he leaned forward to pull, Isabella used to her strength the lean up and rip her teeth into his throat. The male cried out and that was all the motivation Isabella needed. She dug her teeth in further, creating a gaping hole. She risked removing her hands from her hair, to pull the second perpetrator's head cleanly off.

The vampire at her head tugged sharply causing her to grimace. He wasn't playing fair and she was sure he knew it.

As he tried to pull again, Isabella kicked up again. This time though, she was successful. Before even a second could pass, she had disappeared and was on his back. He bucked like an animal trying to pull her off but she held her ground. Wrapping her hands around his short neck, she twisted. The action would have been enough to kill him if he were human, but alas. She followed through on her twisting movement making his head spiral off and onto the floor. Pushing his body aside, she jumped off the corpse.

Her eyes fell upon Stefan, finally realizing why he had been able to keep his town for so long with no disturbances. He had the necessary protection.

"Well, I'll say you aren't like what I expected." She dusted her hands against the blue of her jeans.

Her casual tone was met with a snarl.

Stefan let his final hope upon her. His last male was only a tiny thing and that sparked curiosity in her. His build was much like Jasper's but you would never catch her underestimating him.

The lanky guard approached her with a calm front. He even had the nerve to smile.

Like previously, Isabella ignored the smile, waiting for the catch.

She almost missed it, he was so quick. In less than a second he had leaped forward and was on her. He pinned her arms to the ground and from his place above her, he looked at her with hatred.

For a split second, she wondered what she had done to him, to be responsible for that hatred but then the men that she had just killed came to mind.

Isabella struggled to be released from his hold, surprised by his strength but he didn't let go. He didn't even budge and she soon realized he wasn't even doing anything. His intense stare was concentrating.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her!" frustrated yells erupted from Stefan.

Without breaking his stare, he replied to his leader. "She's not reacting!"

Frustration mirrored his tone.

It was then Isabella's turn to smile. He had depended on his gift to beat her and all of a sudden he was at a loss. She didn't know what his gift was but it gave her the ego boost she needed to get out of his hold.

Bringing her knee up slightly, she kneed him in the groin causing his strength to waver. Seeing her window, she took it. She wrestled her way around him so that he was now pinned down. His eyes were suddenly frighted, a contrast from his earlier stare, and Isabella almost felt pity.

Almost.

Pressing her knee to his throat, she finished him off. She stood, turning to face Stefan, only to find him behind a few fighting newborns.

For God's sake.

The newborns were too occupied with their own battles that Isabella made her way to stand in front of him easily enough.

He had the decency not to beg for his life and Isabella respected that. She pulled a lighter from her front pocket and set it alight.

Stefan didn't even know he was burning until it was too late.

His screams filled the air causing Isabella to hold back a cringe; one day it would be her screaming in pain. She was all too aware that this life would only result in hurt and fire.

The vampires that had been fighting her own, stopped. Perhaps they were confused but Isabella couldn't bring herself to care. She had killed their leader, they were now loyal to her.

Without turning, she addressed Riley.

"Call Alistair. I've had enough of this place."

**~M~**

He was proud of her. You could tell because a single word didn't escape from his tight lips and his eyes never met hers.

She didn't sign a breath of relief, rather she kept herself silent.

The city which was hers for all of 3 hours, now belonged to Alistair and he could choose how he wanted to spend their time there.

When he arrived at the scene, he had studied Stefan's ashes and then moved on to the vampires they had concurred.

If they were not deemed fit, Isabella killed them.

She did as she was told, it was her job to take their lives. Knowing very well that they didn't deserve a demise such as the one she gave them, she did her work in silence.

The air around them, however, was filled with sounds. The victory still rushed in the air and the newborns were feeding of the high from their battle.

Alistair finally looked at Isabella and nodded once. It was steady and sure, and that was all.

Isabella accepted the nod, knowing that a thank you would never come. She did his dirty work and now he would enjoy his city.

Her dislike for him grew a little more that day. And with each city this continued in, another small block of hatred fell into place.

As a reward for their success, he let them loose on the piece of South Dakota that they had won. The victors ran quickly to embrace this opportunity but Isabella hung back. She stood next to Alistair, waiting for him to address her. Even though she was good, they both knew that he was better.

"What is it?" His words were quick. His eyes trailed the running vampires, never giving Isabella the pleasure of eye contact.

She was grateful that he didn't turn. "Where are we going next?"

When he chuckled, he crossed his arms on his chest. "What's the rush? We just got here."

It stopped bothering her a long time ago that he took credit for her victories but as she stood there, she was fed up.

Alistair could feel her frustrations; he was aware that she wanted to move on from this lifestyle once and for all, but he couldn't allow that. His instructions were clear and he'd be damned if he went against them.

"Don't bother, Isabella. We'll get there when we get there." Half his words were called from over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving her alone in the dark.

**~M~**

1945 - Alabama

"You know, you could always just run like you did last time?" Riley's voice was drowned out by the human withering at their feet. It was only the second day of the transformation and Isabella was already tired of hearing them scream.

She rolled her eyes. "Alistair has been more careful around me. It's been 27 years since I've been back and I haven't been truly alone in all that time."

"God." Riley threw a rock into the swamp they were situated. The rock fell through the muddy water with a gross slurp. "It must suck to be as good as you are and then be held down by him."

Another scream pierced the air as she nodded absent mindlessly. "It makes me wonder if coming back was worth it."

Riley picked another large stone of the bank. "It will be."

Isabella wished that she could depend on his words but she couldn't bring herself to. She had told Riley that she had returned to the wars to cut the evil ties that burdened her so that she could keep someone safe. He had nodded understandingly and didn't ask any questions. She appreciated his efforts and had accepted his words that day. He told her that it would be over soon and when the day comes for her to escape, he would help her.

That was 6 years ago.

Isabella hadn't taken upon any action against Alistair. Mainly because killing him would signify the land they had claimed redundant.

She wasn't stupid and she didn't want all their hard work to be wasted. It was then she saw Riley in a new light. He was incredible at what he did and his fighting technique was rare.

She took him under her wing and trained him, harder than those she changes when she just needs more soldiers.

Unlike her, Riley indulged himself in the war. He craved the win and he wanted to fight and prove that he was a good as Isabella saw him to be.

Over the years he had kept improving and Isabella had noticed.

Unfortunately, so had Alistair.

To be honest though, Isabella didn't believe that Riley would survive his third year and when he did, she was surprised. The fact that this was his thirteenth year, was a completely different story.

Alistair didn't get Isabella to kill him, purely because he wanted to see how he would progress.

And progress he did.

Isabella noticed Alistair's fascination with Riley but didn't comment on it, in fact she tried to ignore it.

In unspoken words, the two of them had teamed up together to become stronger, the need for survival was raging.

Once more, their company was interrupted by a piercing scream.

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked down at the young man on the ground. She could remember her own transformation and the memories flashed through her mind as she saw his body shudder.

She bit her lip, waiting for him to settle down.

"He's louder than we planned for," she commented. "Anyone could hear him."

Riley threw another rock, shrugging. "Let them come. I haven't hunted in a while."

The rock landed with a splash causing Isabella to grimace as the mud flew up.

"I'm going to see Alistair." Her arms fell from her hips as she took off running, leaving behind her a scream that echoed above the water.

**~M~**

Alistair was a good man.

At least that is what he had convinced himself over the years.

He had managed to succeed with his thoughts because he always had a shred of decency to hold onto and he held on with all his might.

To others, he was a cunning and cruel man that cared very little for structure and for hierarchy and just reached out and took what he desired without concern for others.

Isabella was one of these examples. He knew that she wanted to be freed, she no longer wanted to stay in this life but he wasn't going to let her go.

No, he wouldn't go against the Volturi's orders like that.

In all honesty, it was a relief that they didn't want her to leave him, for one, she was his best kept weapon. She was undefeated and she was obedient.

Excellent qualities for a pet.

He could sense that she was close before she could even notice the exact place he was in.

It was something that allowed him to keep tabs on her.

As she opened the door, Alistair moved from his place, obstructing his view out the window.

He wanted her to speak first, he wanted her to address him.

"The human boy is progressing well." her voice was neutral.

Alistair nodded towards her. "He'll be awake by afternoon tomorrow?"

Isabella nodded as her hands twisted by her sides.

Her actions would have seemed normal to anyone else, but no one knew Isabella as well as Alistair did.

"What is it?" his eyes matched his question; he wasn't playing around.

When she didn't say anything, he sighed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, stay silent." He dropped his hand, trying to change the subject "There's some place else I'm going to send you." his voice, which lacked the southern tinge that most everyone else had, continued. "Finish it quickly. Alabama took you too long."

Pursing her lips slightly, she nodded.

Alistair noticed her small act of impatience and immediately recognised it as disrespect.

"Do you not have a reason for your failure?" His tall figure stood before her.

Isabella didn't break eye contact, reminding herself that she was a slicker than he was.

"I didn't fail." she shook her head once confidently.

He was disappointed that her voice didn't sound of fear. Taking a step closer so that he was almost touching her, he shot her confidence down.

"Oh, no? Then tell me why it took you 5 days to claim this town here?" Anger crept into his voice. "I gave you a choice of any of these stupid towns in Alabama and you chose this one. If you couldn't handle it, you should have chosen any easier one."

Stepping away from her, he hardened his gaze.

"You're not as good as you once were." he scoffed. "Even Riley is picking up faster than you. Keeping you around will only slow us down."

Isabella had kept still during his speech. Her words suddenly tumbled out without her consent.

"Like you'd let me go." she sneered her words. "Without me, you're useless."

Her insult was a slap to the face to him, and he responded with the only way he thought of.

In an instant he was upon her. He threw his arm forward to hit her face; he wanted a submissive child that would follow any order without question, one that would accept any insult.

But then again, Isabella was never the run of the mill kind of girl.

Alistair landed his punch, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of landing on the ground. The force of the blow caused her to fall back a few feet but she made herself land upright.

Over the years, he had hit her when he wasn't completely happy or satisfied with her work and Isabella hadn't retaliated in the hopes that one day that would be the norm. She kept it all inside, knowing that it would explode one day.

And today, he certainly wasn't expecting a fight.

His black eyes watched her bright red ones as she approached him.

She got off the ground and began walking forward.

"I've been waiting for this." she breathed out.

She leaped towards him.

He couldn't move as her body flew across the small room and hit his.

They tumbled on the hard tile, Isabella in control of the actions.

She unleashed all her years of hatred on him, hitting and punching his marble features. His loud cries encouraged her to continue, knowing that he was finally feeling the consequences of his choices.

He had kept her here.

He had made her fight.

He was the reason she left her only chance of having a normal coven behind.

She stopped her hands from swinging forward, instead bringing them to pin his shoulders to the ground. From beneath her, he was struggling. Leaning forward she pressed her right forearm to his throat, while her other arm reached for her lighter.

"I hope this hurts you." she flicked open the device.

To her surprise, deranged laughed escaped his lips.

His eyes watched as she set the flame alight.

"You think this will set you free?" He spat out a laugh. "This will just make them even angrier."

The fire caught his hair first. She didn't move from her position until his whole face was burning.

She ignored his sneered words; knowing his objective was to hurt her.

His screams, still mixed with laughter, were so much worse than the human she had been keeping company with before.

She made to move away when his hands pulled her down on him.

Even in his weakest state he was able to hurt her once more.

He had caught her long hair on fire, setting it a blaze.

Isabella flew backwards away from the dying man.

She held the edge of her burning hair and broke the hair.

Pain tore against her skull but she didn't stop herself.

She pulled the hair, letting the burnt hair fall.

Her unnecessary breaths came quickly as she stepped away from the blackened hair on the tiles.

She made her eyes turn from the pile of hair to Alistair's body which was turning to ash.

She had done it.

Running from the house, she stood behind a thick tree. Pressing her back to it, she reached to touch her hair.

It was now just below her shoulders.

Holding on with both hands, she was revealed that it didn't feel burnt.

It didn't feel burnt.

_It didn't feel burnt._

Isabella couldn't stop the laugh from tumbling out.

The laugh was a note too high and sounded a little hysterical but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She killed him.

And she got away without mark on her.

She had shorter hair but it was a different feature that she would happily deal with in exchange of finally being free to leave.

She let out a small breath and bit her lip.

After allowing herself to live in the moment a little longer to force herself to think.

Laughing was something she would have to keep to herself until she found Alistair's army a new leader.

Currently, no one was aware of what had happened and that gave her a timely advantage.

Technically, the army was her's now but Isabella knew that she couldn't live with that pressure on her shoulders.

What use did she have for southern towns?

**~M~**

Present day - Port Angeles

Old habits die hard.

Those words echoed through Isabella's mind as she buried the body of the young girl she had just drained.

Once she was satisfied with the cover up, she brushed the extra dirt off her clothes and wondered back into Port Angeles for another kill.

Usually one would be enough but she wasn't going to risk her strength if the Volturi was going to show up the next day.

Her pace was even as she wondered the lonely streets, waiting for someone to come up to her. The street lights reflected slightly against her leather jacket, making it impossible for her to merely blend in.

Edward had offered to take her hunting but Isabella had turned him down.

Humans were stronger than animals and she could always learn how to hunt vegetarian style after the Italian mob of monsters were out of this town.

He had understood, telling her that she had to do whatever she thought was best.

After all, she was the expert.

Her red eyes were unseen against the black of night but gave her the perfect view of any on comers.

Breathing in deeply, she smiled to herself.

"What's a little lady like you doing out this late?" Putrid breath fogged the air.

As she ran slowly for the nearest dark corner, she could feel herself becoming more aware of the situation.

This fight was different from her last fight for freedom; this time she had Edward to lose.

Her empty kill fell to the ground as her thoughts filled her up and threatened to let panic in.

"The worry is all over your face."

Isabella faced the dead man, refusing to look back at her visitor.

"Tomorrow is going to be tough." Her fists balled at her sides.

The figure took a step closer to her, the two of them side by side.

"Yes, but we've seen worse."

Isabella's memories took over, forcing her to remember her time with Alistair.

She had been through worse, that's for sure.

Smiling, she turned to the voice. "That we have."

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**brittney x**


	8. Bewilderment

**Read & Review (you'll get a snippet of chap 9)**

_Previously on Memories of Me:_

_"Yes, but we've seen worse."_

_Isabella's memories took over, forcing her to remember her time with Alistair._

_She had been through worse, that's for sure._

_Smiling, she turned to the voice. "That we have."_

**~M~**

"With the sensation that he was passing through the Looking-Glass, Max stared at his father as if he had never seen him before—simultaneously impressed and unnerved at the thought that, after all these years, he still knew so little about him."  
>― Sol Luckman, <em>Snooze: A Story of Awakening<em>

Colourful pictures flew across Alice's unseeing eyes.

_The green pasture they used as a make shift baseball field was tense as the cloaked figures came into view. Isabella stepped forward, confidence radiating off her. _

_"Old friends, it's been a while." A smirk was planted on her face, causing Chelsea to roll her eyes from across the field. _

_"Can't say it has been long enough, Isabella." She replied, a mix of annoyance and impatience falling from her voice. _

This pattern of getting random snippets of the afternoon they were meant to face tonight kept plaguing Alice. Slowly, she would keep getting more and more information, retelling what she saw to her family.

As she was, everyone was confused by Isabella's involvement with the Volturi. They had asked Carlisle on many different occasions during the night, but he always gave the same answer.

So when Rosalie asked him, no one was expecting anything different but Rosalie was too stubborn to let it be.

"Carlisle, if you just tell us about Isabella, I'm sure she won't mind." Her tone was frustrated and matched nearly all her family's feelings.

As always, Carlisle replied with the same, worn out answer.

Sighing, he spoke towards the beautiful blonde. "Rosalie, please just wait for her to return home"

When Rosalie threw her arms up and groaned, he relented.

"Fine." His hand rubbed his chin slowly. "She was sent to the Volturi as a representative of the wars." He then looked around. "And that's all I'm telling you."

Esme moved closer to him on the couch and held his hand. Even though she was curious, she was willing to wait for her answers.

The same couldn't be said for Alice though.

"Why did they need a representative?" she asked. "How long did she stay for? Chelsea doesn't seem to like her."

Without meaning to, Carlisle cracked a small smile. "They never did get along."

Everyone waited for him to continue but it wasn't his voice that responded.

"No, we never did and it's purely her fault."

They all turned as Isabella slipped in through one of the open back windows. Her eyes were a fresh shade of red and her clothes her slightly crumbled.

"What did she do?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms, leaning back on the couch.

Isabella sat on the piano bench next to Edward, facing away from the family like Edward was.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She was just jealous that Aro favoured me over her." She laughed happily. "It was quite amusing, actually. For such a long time, Jane was his favourite and as soon as Chelsea starts to make an impression, I'm bought in."

Isabella leaned her back against the shut piano and entangled her fingers with Edward's.

Seeing how natural they were together, Esme smiled towards Carlisle. He returned the favour, happy with Esme's smile.

"You were bought in to represent the wars?" Jasper moved back a little so he could see Isabella over Alice.

Isabella nodded. "It was a few years after I had been turned. Back then, the wars were a lot more intense, believe it or not." Her eyes locked with Jasper's. "It wasn't just towns that we were going for, it was whole states."

Jasper raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah." Isabella agreed. "The armies were a lot larger and naturally caused a lot more damage."

Isabella paused. "So much more damage."

Jasper seemed to understand where she was going. "That attracted the Volturi's attention, didn't it?"

She nodded. "It did. They sent Felix to get my creator. We were the largest coven and I think Aro knew that we had the most influence. But of course Alistair didn't want to go and deal with the problem that he had essentially created." She rolled her eyes. "So he sent me."

Emmett decided to put forth his question. "Alistair?" He turned to Carlisle. "Don't you know an Alistair?"

"I knew him from a very long time ago and I only saw him for a little while. We met when I returned to Volterra for a little while, actually."

That made Isabella stop. "In Volterra? I didn't know that he had been there."

"It was a few months after Aro sent you away." Carlisle nodded in her direction.

Isabella bit her lip. "I have no idea what to make of that. Do you know why he was there?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I had just assumed that it was a follow up of your conversation with him."

Shrugging, she silently agreed with him.

"What did Aro talk to you about when you went to see him?" Emmett continued his questioning. "Weren't you worried that it was a trap and they were leering you there to kill you?"

Jasper chuckled under his breath.

Emmett looked between him and Isabella. "What?"

Isabella shook her head at the sound of Jasper's laughing.

"He was probably too afraid of her. By the time he wanted to speak with her she had made quite a name for herself. She was undefeated and he probably knew that too." He continued chuckling his words.

From the piano, Isabella smirked. "Still am."

Isabella had the confidence that Emmett liked. He laughed with her and rested his forearms on his legs as he leaned forward.

"So there shouldn't be a problem with the Volturi then?" His question, although playful, had a heavy weight attached to it.

Isabella shrugged. "I've known the Volturi for a long time." She explained. "And in all that time, they haven't changed their original dynamic. It's always been that Aro, Caius, Marcus have been on top, and everyone else focuses their attention on protecting them. It's mostly mental gifts that they rely on and that's where I'm the wildcard they weren't expecting."

Emmett nodded, understanding that if Aro was sending gifted vampires to collect them, Isabella would be able to stop them. How would they know that she was here?

"What did Aro say to you?" Rosalie had a look of distaste as she muttered Aro's name.

Once again Isabella lifted her shoulders to let them fall. "He was expecting Alistair, so when Felix bought be back, he wasn't too happy." She gathered her hands in her lap. "The Volturi was so different to everything I had heard about. Rumour had it they were this big powerhouse that killed for kicks. Stepping into their castle however, made me rethink it all. They were so modern, so _civilised_. I wasn't expecting that."

Isabella stopped her rambling and directed herself towards Rosalie's question.

"When Aro met me, he went to read me and couldn't. I think that's what settled his anger. He was so pleased that I had been sent to him and thought it was a sign that I should join their ranks. He offered me a shiny red coat and a place amongst his finest guards." Her smirk returned. "Perhaps that's why Chelsea hates me. She had to earn her place where as I was simply given one."

Carlisle put a hand on the couch armrest. "I don't think he was expecting you to refuse him."

"No, he wasn't. He believed that I would jump at the chance to escape the wars but in reality, back then it was all I knew and I was good at it. Besides, Alistair had warned me not to join them."

Edward moved his hand from her waist to hold her hand. "He knew that they would try and recruit you and he still sent you?"

She nodded, turning her head to look at him. "I had a certain appeal." She flashed him a smile. "He knew they wouldn't kill me if I refused them."

Edward frowned. "That's still a large risk."

"It was but he knew I had a better chance of getting out then him." She said, her smile fading into a neutral look.

"You had a way with your words, one that Alistair would have lacked." Carlisle agreed.

Isabella was about to speak, when Alice faded once again into a vision.

_"You might have gotten out last time, Isabella, but this time, I'll make sure that you don't." Chelsea sneered across the field._

_Isabella only smiled. "Aro would rather give me your place than to kill me." _

_Chelsea glared as Dimitri spoke up. _

_"We're here for present business, not past." _

Edward told everyone the vision.

"Gotten out? How exactly did that happen?" Esme's voice was calm against the anxiety of the others.

Isabella smiled politely at her. "I was sent to convince them that we would change out tactic. We were quite outrageous at the time and Aro wanted our word that we would change."

"And you succeed." Her tone was conclusive.

Nodding, she continued. "After I refused his offer, he wanted my word that the wars would calm down. It was surprisingly easier than I thought, but saying that, he wanted to find a way to read me."

Jasper looked over Alice. "You didn't tell him that you could lift your shield?"

Shock echoed through the room.

"You can lift your shield?" gasped Alice. "You can show Edward your memories together!"

Jasper could feel the happiness in the room but mixed in with it was anxiety. He looked at Isabella from his place was sent her calm waves.

Jasper decided to save her from the expected glances that she was receiving.

"Alice, calm down." He placed a hand to her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that the two of them have already discussed this."

Edward nodded. "We have and she's already shown me a memory."

Alice gasped again. "She has?" She looked at Isabella in excitement. "You have?"

Isabella nodded and tried to change the subject quickly. "I didn't lift my shield for Aro and he doesn't know that I can. I hope he never finds out."

"Why not?" Asked Rosalie.

Isabella looked at Rosalie and bit her lip. "There are too many things that I'd rather keep to myself."

Rosalie nodded in her direction; fully understanding what it meant to feel that you want to keep something to yourself.

"When will the Denali's be back?" asked Emmett, looking around for a clock.

"They'll be here in half an hour." Alice's voice responded quickly. "School starts in 29 minutes, if we're going to go."

Edward stood up, still holding his mate's hand. "I'm not going."

Isabella, who was still seated, looked as the rest of his siblings agreed with him.

"I think we're going to go hunting before tonight." Emmett looked over to Rosalie, who nodded in agreement.

Carlisle stood, helping Esme up as he did. "We were thinking of going as well."

Edward quickly glanced at Bella's eyes, seeing that she had been successful in her hunt.

No matter how fast Edward was though, she was faster. Bella saw how he checked her eye colour and knew that she had to speak up.

"I think I'll stay around the house today, if that's okay." She stood so she was standing next to Edward.

"Great." Alice said happily. She turned to look at Jasper. "It'll be the four of us!"

Her excited tone caused Isabella to laugh quietly and shake her head in Jasper's direction.

**~M~**

Bella decided that she wanted to take a look at the baseball field before the Volturi guards got there, and Edward agreed that it would be a good idea.

Although the rain was not present, angry grey clouds lined the sky with a vengeance. Thanks to Alice's visions, Edward knew that it wouldn't rain whilst they were dealing with Chelsea and Dimitri.

Despite the lack of rain, the wind was rushing through the field causing Edward's hair to disturb his line of sight. Quickly pushing it aside, his eyes found Bella wondering through the pasture.

"They'll come from that direction." Edward pointed to the tall trees that led back the main streets of Forks.

Bella nodded, looking at the trees as if they held the answers to how the evening would go.

Because of Edward's ability to read minds, he saw how confident and strong she looked when she spoke to the Volturi, but there was no denying that the girl from the vision and the girl standing in front of him were feeling very different emotions.

Walking up behind her, he placed his hand on her lower back, rubbing slow circles. "You don't have to worry about them, like you said, you can handle Chelsea's gift."

Bella didn't respond out loud to his words of comfort, rather she just closed her eyes and listened. She wasn't sure what she was listening for but she continued on. This trick of stopping and listening was something she did often and doing it again calmed her down.

Truth be told, she wasn't worried about how everything would turn out; hopefully it would be short and sweet and they would be on their way. She was worried that Chelsea would blow her cover and cause all her hard work to account to nothing.

The dark clouds rolled in the sky, the heavy winds moulding them into shapes that only your imagination could depict. Edward removed his hand from her back and held it by his side. He awkwardly waited for her to open her eyes.

He wasn't sure if his words had succeed in making her feel better or had done the exact opposite. Edward wasn't familiar with her technique of calming herself and how could he be? There was no denying that he felt something for Bella but he could only remember a few days with her.

Caring for her seemed like second nature to Edward, but all the right connections hadn't been made yet. It had all happened so quickly and he was struggling to keep up with it.

It was quite ironic.

The wind played with her brown hair, the curls moving slightly as it picked up and fell.

She was a flawless being.

Edward couldn't remember what he must have thought of her when he was a human, but if he had a smidge of an idea, he would have been smitten.

What 17 year old boy wouldn't have been?

Edward wanted to remember how he felt about her, he must have known her better than the back of his own hand but now he had to start over.

A soft sigh fell from her lips, causing his eyes to move towards them.

Her soft, cherry lips reminded Edward that he was more than willing to relearn who she is.

**~M~**

When Bella opened her eyes, she wasn't aware of how much time had passed. The sky was the same shade of grey but the previous shapes had been erased, replacing them completely with new designs.

Bella had to turn her body to see Edward but she knew that he was behind her. Like always, her body knew when he was close.

She smiled apologetically as she saw his lean figure sitting on the grass pulling strands from the Earth.

Sitting in front of him, she whispered quietly. "Sorry."

His lopsided smile was what she was rewarded with. "What happened there?"

"I just needed to stop before it all came crashing down." She followed his example and pulled a single piece of grass.

She twisted in into a shape before undoing it and starting again. Even with her eyes downward, she knew that the gentle frown of Edward's face was there.

He covered her hands with one of his, causing her to look up at him.

"Nothing is going to crash down on us." His other hand moved to her chin. He offered her a small smile. "Neither of us would let that happen."

Her resistance was crumbling and Edward had no idea it was all his doing. The handsome, young man that sat before her was incredible and yet the painfully, plain girl sitting in front of him still held secrets.

"Edward, I need to tell you somet-"

Her words were interrupted.

"Hey, Isa." Jasper came over and sat himself down next to her.

Alice followed his lead and lowered herself onto the ground. "I told Jasper you two were talking but he was so determined to get here."

Jasper half-smiled and shrugged, looking from Alice to Edward and Isabella. "I thought we should have a plan of action."

Isabella, who had moved to sit next to Edward, nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She leaned forward a little to speak to Alice who was sitting on the other side of Edward. "Have you had anymore visions?"

Alice nodded slowly but didn't say anything else.

Isabella looked at Jasper questionably.

He merely shrugged towards her in return.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Alice, who had been uncharacteristically silent, moved to face Isabella fully. "Chelsea changed her mind about something. She's angry but she isn't worried about meeting you."

Isabella immediately turned to Jasper. "Something's changed,"

Faster than lightening he finished her sentence. "That means their timing could be different."

The two vampires were on their feet, looking at each other.

"Carlisle isn't back from his hunt, no one is." Jasper stayed in place as Isabella began pacing.

"Did the Denali's go hunting?" her paces didn't slow down; each thought more frantic than the last; what did her change mean for them?

Alice nodded, without speaking, knowing that they would see her movement.

"Alice, can you see if they'll be here early?" Edward had his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes watching his mate think through their predicament.

Isabella stilled, making herself pay attention to Alice's clouded eyes.

Edward could see her mind, as she forced herself to have a vision. The disappointment that she was feeling radiated off Jasper.

Sighing, Isabella ran a hand through her hair. "God, this is exactly what we didn't need."

Jasper understood her frustrations; having the entire family against two guards had better odds than just the four of them. Having all of them together was more intimidating.

"We can't help the situation now, we have to change the original plan." Isabella said gravelly. She looked at the three vampires before her, knowing that Aro wanted them for himself.

They were the current apple of his eye and he was willing to go far to get them.

Isabella could feel the subtle worry set in.

Her eyes found that Edward's kind, gold eyes were lined with fear.

"Maybe it doesn't change anything, Bella. Maybe her choices don't effect anything." He moved a step closer and reached for her hand.

Bella happily took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Why didn't you tell us of your vision sooner?" Jasper asked Alice. He was standing opposite to wear she was perched on the ground.

Alice pouted her lips slightly and then moved to her feet. "I didn't know that it would have such a big impact. I just thought that her choice would change our meeting, not the meeting time!" She balled her fists at her sides. "I didn't say anything because something feels wrong, I just don't know what."

Isabella bit her lip, unsure to why Alice wouldn't tell Jasper if she was feeling uneasy.

"You couldn't tell she felt something was wrong?" Edward voiced Isabella's thoughts.

Jasper shrugged helplessly. "We've been married for a long time, Edward. If she wants something to remain hidden, she'll find a way."

From her place beside him, Alice smiled half-heartedly.

The whole situation wasn't ideal and to makes things worse, Alice wasn't sure when everybody was going to return home.

The question of whether or not to call them arose, but it was quickly dismissed as no one was actually sure if the Volturi would be here before the set time.

They still have 3 hours before they were meant to come face to face and the Cullen's and the Denali's would be here in at least one hour but like Alice had mentioned before, she didn't have visions of it happening yet.

"We need a new plan." Jasper finally agreed.

Edward nodded, as well. "Even if it's just the four of us, I think we'll be fine. The plan can still go on as planned. Bella can use her shield to protect us."

Alice nodded quickly, a forced smile on her face. "And we won't have to worry about anybody else getting hurt because of us. They want the three of us and truthfully, I feel a lot better that my family won't be in danger because of me."

Isabella pursed her lips and then faced Jasper. "Call your family."

"Isa, I don't think that's necessary." He shook his head.

"Okay, then tell me this. Would Alice usually hide a vision from you? Especially one that was this important?" She raised an eyebrow. "It just doesn't make sense that she wouldn't say anything and I'm not buying this story."

"I wouldn't lie!" Alice exclaimed, quickly standing up for herself. "I just didn't feel it was important enough to say anything at the time."

Isabella nodded, agreeing with what she was saying. "And that's exactly my point."

Her eyes met Jasper's, waiting for him to catch on.

"It was as if that idea was put into her head." He finished. Shaking his head and cursing softly, he took in Alice's appearance.

"If it were any other time, you would have told me immediately." He explained.

Panic flared across her face. "That means their closer than we thought."

"Yes, it does." Isabella placed her hands on her hips. "That means they were close enough to the house to have any influence on you."

For a moment, no one knew how to react to that.

"On the bright side, we know your shield words." A small smile was on the pixie's face. "I spilled it all when you asked me."

Jasper nodded, confirming what he already knew; Isabella's shield was fool proof.

"Edward, call everyone home." Isabella wished she had her own phone to use but up until that moment she hadn't seen a purpose for one.

Stupid girl.

Edward pulled out his phone, only to be disturbed by the thoughts of others close by.

"Don't bother, sweetheart." Chelsea had a smug look on her face as she walked out from the surrounding forest, flanked by two other vampires.

**~M~**

Isabella's eyes watched Chelsea's smile as they stopped on the opposite side of the field.

All emotions dropped from her face; her body recognising the threat and reacting as it knew how.

Behind her, Jasper and Edward stood close, waiting for the guards to introduce their new accomplice.

Dimitri tipped his head in acknowledgement, making Isabella lift the corner of her mouth slightly in return. His small gesture gave her the shot of confidence she needed.

Stepping forward, leaving the three Cullen siblings behind her, Isabella smirked at the brunette vampire across the field.

"Old friends, it's been a while."

Just as Alice had seen, Chelsea spat back her reply. "Can't say it's been long enough, Isabella."

Her smirk grew a little as she shrugged back; Chelsea was far too easy to toy with.

"What is it you came here for?" Isabella kicked her boot against the grass, knowing completely what her answer would be.

"We came here for the mind reader, psychic and empath." She spoke as if reading of a list.

Dimitri lifted his hand a little. "We'd appreciate it, if we could do this peacefully."

Isabella nodded slowly at him. "Of course, I understand that you would want that."

"But, unfortunately that won't be happening." Finished Jasper.

He hadn't moved from his place next to Alice, yet his voice echoed through the field loud and clear.

Then, unexpectedly, it was then when Chelsea's smug smile reappeared.

"Yes, we expected that." She said. "When Santiago mentioned that you were going to visit the Cullen's, Aro finally had your location locked for the first time in nearly 20 years." She finished with a satisfied look.

She knew exactly what she just dropped on the southern fighter.

Edward saw Bella swallow tightly and her gaze harden into a glare.

"Who?" Alice whispered so softly that Edward almost missed it.

"Her so called inside source." Chelsea happily outed Isabella's ally.

Through her mind, Edward could see how much she was enjoying this. She justified her actions by telling herself that Isabella had gotten her way for too long and it was finally her turn to be in charge, to finally be higher than her.

"This whole time, he's being reporting back to us." Her voice lowered. "You were never truly free."

Jasper snarled and moved forward slightly.

Isabella's arm instinctively shot forward and held his upper arm; stopping him.

"Does that upset you, Jasper?" taunted the guard. A cruel smile, appeared on her pale face. "That we knew her every move? That everything she did, everything she thought she knew was a lie?"

A short laugh escaped her. "For her, there will never be freedom."

This time, Jasper's snarl turned into a growl.

For the first time, Alice saw what Jasper told her about. Over the years, his stories of his days in the wars had blended into one, her original fear had faded. She hadn't worried about the man he used to be because he was so timid and cautious all the time but what was standing in front of her was what he had told her about.

No, she wasn't afraid, but it was definitely something to see. Everything about him had changed; his posture was tighter, making him look stronger and the emotions that were radiating off him, made him look so much more dangerous.

Alice knew that Isabella's hand on his arm was the only thing stopping him from sprinting across the field and shredding the nasty woman to shreds.

Chelsea wasn't deterred though, it seems. She continued her verbal attack.

"And I think you know exactly why that is, don't you?"

Jasper stilled. Beside him, Isabella let her hand fall to her side.

"Chelsea." Isabella's voice held a warning.

The only response Chelsea gave her was a playful smile. "What?"

"Stop playing this game."

"This isn't a game." She shook her head for effect. "It's the truth and he is all too aware of that fact."

Jasper balled his fists.

"It's either you or him, Isabella. Aro likes to keep tabs and now that you two are back together, that just won't do." Another shake of the head.

From the right of her, Dimitri rolled his eyes; tired of her fun.

Alice was smart enough to keep her questions to herself but Edward couldn't help but want to know the answers himself.

"When Santiago told you that we were coming to Washington, Aro nearly killed him then and there." She stepped forward, her hands slowly moving in the air. "But, then he got to thinking. It had been such a long time since he had both of you in the same place and what better way to ensure that the two of you would be separated than to take the empath ourselves?"

Isabella didn't like where she was going. "You waited for me to get here."

When Chelsea didn't confirm anything, Dimitri subtly nodded.

A smile blossomed on Isabella's face. "Stupid move on your part then."

"Oh?" A caped head tilted slightly.

Isabella nodded, her smirk finally returning. "You're God forsaken gift can't work here."

Jasper backed her with a stiff nod.

Chelsea nodded with a frown on her face. "Well, yes. You do have a point there."

She looked up then, straight into Isabella's eyes. She shook her head with a sneer.

"We can prepared though."

The third guard stepped next to Chelsea, pulling back her cloak.

Newborn eyes stared back into Isabella's, soundlessly.

"This is Bree." Chelsea waved her hand between the group of vampires and the small girl.

Isabella guessed that she had to be at least 16 but had only been living this life for a few months. The girl's constantly moved between Chelsea and Jasper.

She was clearly nervous in his presence but she remained where she had to be.

"You see, Isabella," her name was jeered. "Bree has a special gift. A gift that you even you can't get around."

Jasper moved his eyes quickly, to look at Isabella.

Chelsea didn't elaborate; enjoying their discomfort.

Isabella wanted to reach back and hold Edward's hand but didn't dare move.

Stretching her shield to make sure it was in place, she looked on.

"You're lucky Aro only requested the three of them. I would have loved to drag you back to Volterra."

Isabella couldn't help herself. "I'm still not interested."

Even though Chelsea was enjoying her job, they both knew that Isabella would do a better job of it, if she chose to accept his offer.

Chelsea held back her cry of frustration, rather she put a confident smile on her face.

"Bring them here."

It only took three words for everything to change.

Bree merely lifted her hands up slightly and all three Cullen's were pulled forward.

Alarm rushed through Isabella. Faster than she had moved before, she grabbed onto Edward's arm.

Bree's gift was stronger than she had expected it to be and she was paying for that underestimation.

The girl stood still as she physically pulled the vampires closer to her.

The guards were silent as they watched her sad attempt at stopping them.

"Bella!" Edward broke out into a run, his long legs taking him away from her much quicker than the other two.

She pushed her shield around him, praying that by some miracle he would stop moving.

Swallowing hard, she grabbed onto Jasper's arm as he tried to rush past her.

Alice danced her way around Isabella's powerful stance and made her way towards Edward.

Jasper's eyes watched his mate being forced to stand on the opposition's side. He focused his energy on the hold that Isabella had on his arm.

"Don't," he breathed out heavily. "Let go."

Her body still stood in front of him, pushing him back but she turned her head to look at her mate.

Although his body had a calm exterior, much like Alice's, his eyes were alarmed.

Isabella fought against the need to rush to his side.

"One move and Bree will crush them." She warned, seeing Isabella's eyes glance at her mate.

"Hm," Chelsea mused. "Aro wondered if that would happen." She pursed her lips. "Two out of three isn't bad."

Chelsea moved to stand closer to Alice.

"Aro told me that if he couldn't separate the two of you, then he would separate you from your mates."

Dimitri tipped his head once more and then stepped back towards the forest line.

Isabella understood his signal and quickly lifted her shield without thinking.

_Edward. _

Golden eyes looked at her, pleading softly.

Before she could say anymore, Chelsea worked her craft.

Edward's eyes, which were so familiar to her a few seconds ago changed into something unrecognisable.

"No." a whisper left Isabella's lips.

Bree released her hold on the two vampires, knowing well that they wouldn't run now.

"Until next time, Isabella." Chelsea turned without a second glance.

Isabella watched in silent hatred as Edward followed Bree out of the forest, no sign of himself present.

As they filed out, Alice turned and waved.

**~M~**

Jasper finally stopped trying to fight Isabella once the Volturi were out of sight.

Isabella let her grip go and stood before him with a neutral look.

He held her gaze, knowing very well that if he broke, she would cave into her emotions soon after.

"This is the worst thing we're going to have to go through, Jasper."

In a neutral voice, he replied to his best friend. "There's no doubt in my mind about that."

Isabella looked at him. "I just got him back." She whispered.

Her hurt pierced his heart causing him to pull her into a tight hug.

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

**_Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)  
><em>**

**brittney x**


	9. Allegiance

**Read and Review (you'll get a snippet of chap 10)**

_Previously on Memories of Me: _

"_This is the worst thing we're going to have to go through, Jasper." _

_In a neutral voice, he replied to his best friend. "There's no doubt in my mind about that." _

_Isabella looked at him. "I just got him back." She whispered._

_Her hurt pierced his heart causing him to pull her into a tight hug._

**~M~**

"It's really a wonder that I haven't dropped all my ideals, because they seem so absurd and impossible to carry out. Yet I keep them, because in spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart."

― Anne Frank, the Diary of a Young Girl

The thirst was all consuming. No matter how many animals fell to the ground completely drained, it just was not enough.

Deer after deer, bear after bear, the feeling did not lessen.

It was maddening, their control had disappeared and in its wake, it had left a beast that could not be tamed.

All of Carlisle's life had been orchestrated by being careful and limiting himself to the thirst that would often burn his throat but in the forest that day, he had another mind set.

Kill. Drain. And want more.

The buck that was currently lifeless between his teeth gave him no more satisfaction than all the other victims he had caught that day.

Dropping the dead figure, he lifted his head to catch another scent. The air was plagued with the putrid smell of flesh, leaving only a little room for a fresh aroma.

Carlisle sensed movement further into the forest and wandered in. He came to find Emmett currently stalking a bear.

The animal was large but its strength was naught compared to that of a vampire's.

Carlisle's gold eyes followed Emmett's movements, waiting for the perfect moment to attack, whether it be the bear or Emmett, he wasn't quite sure. He prepared his course of action; waiting for him to be distracted before going for the kill himself.

And so, when Emmett jumped forward, so did he.

The bear stood on its hind legs, seeing the threat move closer. Emmett's lips pulled back, ready for his hunt.

Without warning, Carlisle smashed his body against his son's, feeling smug that he had managed to push him out of the way.

Turning around, he moved to take the bear down, the thirst burning inside of him.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Emmett was up once again.

It was clear that out of the two of them, Emmett was stronger and on any other day he could have easily fought Carlisle but today was different.

No, the blood lust that clouded Emmett's eyes, clouded Carlisle's tenfold.

He was thirsty and he wasn't going to sit back and let another have his kill.

After centuries of having perfected patience and timing, he set himself free.

Emmett ran at him at full speed, drove with the need to claim his hunt. Carlisle turned around just in time to face him.

As their bodies were about to crash together once again, Carlisle made his hand grip Emmett's throat. Using his strength and his will to succeed in this fight, he pushed his son to the ground, holding him down with a powerful hand.

Emmett thrashed against him, hands desperately pulling at the force that was preparing to end him.

With an emotionless face, Carlisle began to add pressure.

The sound of marble skin cracking echoed through the trees as Emmett continued to struggle.

On the other side of the forest, Chelsea walked away victorious, leaving behind her the Cullen family and taking away the ideas that she put in to their heads.

Within the second, Carlisle snapped out of the haze he was in.

On the ground beneath him, Emmett stopped struggling, instead his widening eyes met Carlisle's.

Sensing the position that they had found themselves in; Carlisle on top of Emmett, trying to kill him, their eyes broke contact as they jumped up from the floor. A stranger looking on in, would have found the whole situation amusing. Carlisle and Emmett, however, did not.

The air was thick and Carlisle hurried to apologize despite the tension that was filling the space around them.

"Emmett, I-"

He was cut off by chuckling. Emmett was rubbing his neck slowly and shrugged his words away.

"I know." He let his shoulders drop. "Let's just find the others and find what out what the heck is going on."

Carlisle seemed to agree with him, letting Emmett lead the way back to the others.

As they got closer to edges of the woods, the aftermath had become obnoxiously clearer. Death animals lay on the ground carelessly, tree branches and other shrubbery was scattered on the ground, forming a pattern of destruction.

Stepping closer, Emmett could see Rosalie helping Esme up of the ground.

Pieces of clothing were ripped and torn on both women but no one commented on the ruins.

Esme was the first to speak up, lightly brushing away the bark and leaves that hunt to her clothes.

"We need to go back to the house."

Rosalie nodded, her lips still tight; unable to believe that she had just attacked Esme.

Moving closer to Emmett, she took his hand in hers. "The thirst was unimaginable."

Her voice was soft, disbelieving. Unlike the others, she wasn't able to ignore what had just happened for the time being.

Like Carlisle, she lived with the need to be in control of her thirst.

The soft nature of Rosalie's voice wasn't lost on anyone. Emmett, out of everyone, knew the toll it had taken on his mate.

Rosalie liked order; she liked being in control of her actions and what had just happened was the furthest thing from being in control.

Deciding the moment needed to pass quickly, Carlisle spoke up.

"If Chelsea's the reason for what just happened, we have to tell Isabella and Jasper." Carlisle looked at the hoard of animals on the ground. "Now."

No one needed any more encouragement, rather they all ran towards the Victorian mansion, the dead bodies forgotten.

**~M~**

The house was quiet when they came to a stop after their short run. Pausing in the family room, they came to witness the Denali clan standing around, waiting for them. Their faces resembled statues, unmoving even when Carlisle began to question them.

"Did you feel it too?" He referred to the intense thirst, wondering if they too had experienced it as well.

Taking in their frayed appearance, the atmosphere changed.

Carlisle's eyes met with Eleazar's, in the hope that he would have one idea to the chaos that had just occurred outside in the forest.

Unfortunately, the look he received was equally as confused as the rest of his family's. Heads shook slowly, confirming what he already knew; it only happened to them.

The need for more information clawed at Carlisle's sides until he asked another question.

"How long have you been waiting for us?" He tucked his shirt back into his belt as he spoke.

Carmen looked over to her old friend. "We came here little over 10 minutes ago, we thought you were still on a hunt." Her eyes swept across the room. "What in the world happened to you?"

Rosalie ignored her question, rather asking what they were all thinking. "Where's everyone else?"

Tanya shrugged helplessly before gesturing towards the green pasture behind the house and into the forest.

Irina nodded, agreeing with her sister. "They weren't here when we got in but if I had to guess, I'd say they would check out the field."

The logic that followed her suggestion, was painstakingly accurate. The four of the Cullens in the room immediately thought back to their sudden need to devour any animal in sight.

A whisper escaped Esme. "It was a distraction."

Emmett didn't need anyone else to say another word, opening the back door, he ran towards the baseball field, knowing fully that the rest of his family was following his lead.

The run to the field had never been longer to Emmett, but he pushed himself to go faster. He was hoping that the four of his siblings would be standing around, looking at where they would meet the Volturi that night, but Emmett knew within himself that what he would find would be worse than that little fairy tale. Never the less, he held his hope tight to his chest, running faster.

When the shrubbery that surrounded the field came into view, Emmett didn't stop to hesitate.

Bursting through the forest line, Isabella and Jasper came into focus.

In Jasper's tight embrace, Isabella rested her head against his chest, unmoving and so unlike the girl he had just been talking to that morning.

Her soft whispers drifted towards them but nobody moved.

The Volturi's scent was fresh in the air and the emotions radiating off Jasper caused them to freeze where they were.

Feeling his gift pick up on the new feelings of distress and worry, Jasper knew that his time alone with Isabella would soon be up.

Jasper pulled her closer, one hand in her dark hair, hugging her fiercely, knowing that soon she would let go of all the vulnerable emotions that were pulsing through her and soon enough be emotionless again.

The rare moments where he could feel her, Jasper never took for granted. Even when he was in the south, Isabella had her shield wrapped carefully around her. Her feelings were pushed aside, leaving the rest of the world to see the calculated monster she put on show.

Isabella didn't need her shield to alert her that the Cullen family had arrived because immediately Jasper held on a little tighter.

She was aware that he knew what would happen as soon as she stepped away from him, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Pulling away from his ironclad grip slightly, she pressed her lips to his cheek.

Jasper opened his eyes and met hers, acknowledging what the simple kiss meant.

As he continued to search for her in her own dull, golden eyes, he saw the girl who had just kissed him slip way, knowing he would only see her again once Edward was safely by her side once more.

He knew this look. He had seen it after every encounter with Alistair, every time she tried to brush off his comments, every time he knocked her down in a fight, every time her bruises would show in her red eyes but this time was different.

No, she wasn't hiding from a man that controlled her life, she was hiding herself away from the hurt she was guaranteed to experience.

**~M~**

The silence was deafening when Isabella finally stepped away from Jasper. No one dared move but they all had the same questions running through their mind.

Jasper wasn't a mind reader, but years of being to read people had given him an advantage when it came to social situations; something he personally found quite amusing.

He didn't need to know their exact thoughts nor did he need to know what exactly they wanted but as Jasper led Isabella over to his family, he was well aware that answers would be demanded if not given straight-out.

By his side, Isabella remained quiet, allowing Jasper to take the lead on this one and initiate a conversation.  
>But he didn't.<p>

He stood patiently, waiting for someone, anyone to give into their curiosity and ask him the questions.

The details that he wanted to avoid could be done so much more easily if he was given the opportunity to find loop holes in their questions. Deceiving his family wasn't something he was happy to do, but it was easier than facing their disappointed gazes and feeling it rushing through him.

For someone who was thought to be an impossibly tough fighter, he didn't want to hurt them.

Perhaps he was losing his touch.

There were only a few things Rosalie could tolerate in her life and unnecessary silences weren't one of them.

Jasper felt a spike in her anger but he still wasn't prepared for her words.

"They took them didn't they?" Instead of the harsh tone he had expected, her words were soft, sympathetic.

Rosalie's eyes met with Isabella's but all she received back was a sharp nod in return.

Esme's gasp was heartbreaking. She brought a hand to her hand and gripped Carlisle's hand tightly.

Ever the strategist, Carlisle started formulating a plan, hoping to settle the madness that was threatening to overtake everyone.

"Then we go to Volterra and sort this all out." He nodded his head firmly, agreeing with his own idea. "Aro considers me to be a friend, he'll do me this favour."

Isabella couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped her. "You think he'll let a mind reader and a psychic just walk out of there?" She shook her head, her eyes dropping to the grass beneath his shoes. "No, he wouldn't do that even if they weren't our mates."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kate. She held her hands together tightly, trying not to show her new found wariness of the girl standing in front of her.

"Today was a God damn test and clearly he clearly got the results he was looking for." Isabella dug the heel of her boot further into the ground before looking up. "He wanted to see if we were still as good as we once were so he played to the conditions and changed the rules."

No one seemed to understand what exactly she meant by those words, but before anyone could ask, Emmett bet them to it.

"What the hell does that even mean? You said you could protect them." He stepped forward. "You said that your shield would prevent them from wanting to go. A fat lot of food your shield did."

Anyone could tell that the turn of events had upset him, their only foolproof weapon had just failed them but Jasper didn't let this excuse slide by.

"Calm down." His voice held a tone that couldn't be ignored. "Just listen to what she has to say, okay? Don't go around jumping at our throats before you even have any idea of what's going on." He didn't pause. "We're the ones who just lost our mates."

Nodding slowly, Emmett let them continue. They all wanted answers but like, Emmett, they were afraid of what they would hear.

Jasper looked over at Isabella but found that she wasn't looking at him. In fact, she was focusing on the ground rather intensely.

He knew of her hesitation without even having to use his gift.

All these years of running and trying to hide this part of their past had been for nothing; they had lost their mates and their distinct advantage.

"Chelsea bought a telepath with her." Isabella lifted her eyes and met Carlisle's. Keeping them locked with his and only his, she continued. "They knew I would be here and Aro wanted to test his newest addition out."

Without breaking eye contact, Carlisle responded. "How did they know you would be here?" His voice didn't betray the emotions that wanted to overflow out of him.

"My inside source outed me." She pulled at her jacket absentmindedly.

Emmett groaned. "What made you think you could even trust the guy?"

Her eyes didn't move. "Because I changed him and trained himself. When he joined the ranks, I believed he would be loyal to me."

Tanya scoffed.

Isabella continued, ignoring the blonde. "And he was. He was loyal up until the point when he told Aro that they were going to collect from your family."

"You can't prove that though." Tanya intercepted.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Well, that's what she believes."

In reality though, neither of them could be sure that he had been loyal all this time, neither of them wanted to believe it though.

Carlisle blinked. "The telepath can get around your shield."

She nodded.

The eyes she was looking into crinkled in confusion. "Then what is Jasper still doing here?"

Jasper cleared his throat uncomfortably. "That's the part that started years ago." His hand grazed the back of Isabella's for encouragement.

"Oh, God. You guys aren't having an affair, are you?" joked Emmett.

Isabella's eyes widened in detest and Rosalie moved to slap her husband's head.

"Geez, what? I was just trying to lighten the mood." He complained, rubbing his head.

"We aren't having an affair." Jasper said hurryingly.

Rosalie huffed at her husband before focusing on the matter at hand again.

Isabella let her eyes fall to the ground once again. "But we always had our suspicions about the Volturi."

"Like what?" Eleazar asked.

"When I first went to Volterra, he tried to recruit me." Her eyes lifted. "When they came to the south to try again, they tried to recruit Jasper as well."

Jasper's hard eyes didn't waver as they all took in her information.

"Of course, we both declined but after that day, everything was off." Isabella looked at Jasper, taking in his blond hair, remembering. "Two weeks after they left, Maria took her group away, stating that she wanted independence."

Jasper scoffed quickly and shook his head. "All lies, considering the whole reason that she wanted to join Alistair was because she couldn't do it on her own."

Isabella pulled at her jacket once more, allowing Jasper to call out all his frustrations. "We suspected that it was the Volturi's orders that caused the two groups to split but we also thought it was to punish us for rejecting their offers."

"For years, I believed that." Isabella spoke up. "But when I killed Alistair, he kept mentioning my freedom and how killing him wouldn't ensure that." She let go of her jacket. "I ignored it at the time, it only confirmed what I already knew; the Volturi wouldn't give up their quest to have me in their ranks."

Jasper nodded. "But when Chelsea addressed it today, it all came together." He crunched the grass under his boots. "They were keeping tabs on us to make sure we weren't in the same vicinity."

"They made sure we were always apart, just repeating what they did all those years ago in Dallas."

Repressing a shudder at the memory, Isabella nodded. "I'm guessing that because Jasper stayed with you, his whereabouts were always known." She frowned. "So, when Santiago told them where I'd be, they jumped at the chance to one-up us."

"Chelsea said that they came to collect the three of them, but she wasn't too surprised that I held Jasper back."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "How did you actually stop him? Why didn't you try with Edward or Alice?"

Jasper's eyes met his sister's. "We fought together for some time, and while it wasn't an extravagant amount of time, we still knew each other inside and out."

Before Emmett could make another crude remark to 'lighten up' the situation, Jasper continued.

"We found that when we're in a fight, our gifts somehow rub off against each other."

Jasper felt surprise raise in everyone but only focused on who was about to speak.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow; the possibility for new information had piqued his interest. "How does that work?"

Isabella shrugged. "We never figured that part out but we did use the quirk to our advantage. With our two gifts combined, we were immune to mental attacks and we had a sense of where a person was during a fight."

The information couldn't be applied to their most reason encounter with the Volturi though.

"But I thought your shield doesn't affect telekinesis?" Eleazar had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"It doesn't." She shrugged slowly. "When I held onto Edward, he ran forward without any self-preservation but when I touched Jas, he fought. Perhaps it's because of the bond our gifts has or simply because he's had to fight a tough fight before, I'm not sure."

Rubbing his chin slowly, Carlisle addressed Isabella. "You said that Chelsea wasn't too shocked when this happened."

"She said Aro thought it would happen." She confirmed.

Looking between the two southern fighters, he continued. "It seems Aro has been doing his research, then."

Worry floated into the air and Jasper replied. "It seems he has."

"Did you ever find out why Aro wanted the two of you separated?" Eleazar put a hand in a pocket of his coat.

"No." Isabella's answer was short and sweet, leaving no room for argument. Although everyone accepted her answer, curiosity curled in all of them.

Without meeting her eyes; Jasper let her lie.

**~M~**

There's really little one can worry about when they're sitting pretty in first class.

Chelsea had a smug smile that had been plastered on her face since she left Washington and if she didn't look so terrifying, someone might mistake her for being happy.

Happiness wasn't what had caused that smile though, actually it was the pulse of victory that was rushing through her veins.

It wasn't even the fact that she had been successful in taking what she came for, it wasn't that Aro would be pleased, it wasn't that Bree hadn't let her down, it wasn't that everything had fallen into place so perfectly, no.

It was the look of bewilderment that she had seen on Isabella's face when she had taken the one thing she thought would not be taken. She had been so confident that she would be able to protect Edward that she didn't stop and evaluate other options.

Chelsea smirked quickly to herself as she replayed what had happened.

She thought over the look that Isabella had on her face when she saw Edward's loyalties change and a sense of satisfaction settled in her stomach.

Chelsea knew that look of heartbreak well; she had seen it on her face every time she saw herself in a mirror or in a photograph for years after her mate had been killed due to the wars.

Fighting back the urge to scowl, Chelsea pinched the armrests by her sides.

Bree turned her head to see the material ripping underneath Chelsea's fingers. She wasn't sure if it would be okay if she were to speak up, instead she turned and looked out of the window again.

Her new vision allowed her to see clearly even from where she was sitting.

The flight to Volterra was supposed to be 12 hours but due to unexpected weather, it had been pushed back.

Thanks to Alice, they had been prepared for the delay and had taken a longer route, stopping to hunt.

Bree couldn't bring herself to look into their eyes though. Guilt had been echoing through her head and had only been getting worse.

The Cullen duo now had a fresh set of sightly amber eyes to go with their new mind set.

It was incredible the power that Chelsea had and Bree didn't want to be on the other side of it. Thinking of the vampires they had been sent to collect, she was wary of how different they were already.

Behind her, Demitri had similar thoughts about the issue. He was sitting between the two, and all throughout the flight, he had been watching for signs that they were still remotely who they actually were.

In any other circumstance, he wouldn't doubt Chelsea's gift but Isabella had always been unreliable in following the status quo.

_Cullen? _

Edward's head tilted slightly in Dimitri's direction, his eyes still on the clouds that floated around the plane.

_Aro's going to want to know everything that she told you._

Again, without turning to face him, Edward replied.

Dimitri understood his nod and moved on to another approach.

_Do you understand what that means? That means betraying Bella and joining our guard. _

This time, he did move. His eyes met the red rings that were watching him. "Isabella." Edward corrected. "And of course I understand."

Edward hardened his gaze; his loyalties now lay with the Volturi and he didn't appreciate that being doubted.

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**brittney x**


	10. Yellow

**Read and Review (you'll get a snippet of chap 11)**

_Previously on Memories of Me:_

_Dimitri understood his nod and moved on to another approach._

_Do you understand what that means? That means betraying Bella and joining our guard._

_This time, he did move. His eyes met the red rings that were watching him. "Isabella." Edward corrected. "And of course I understand."_

_Edward hardened his gaze; his loyalties now lay with the Volturi and he didn't appreciate that being doubted._

**~M~**

"I had a dream about you. I said green was blue and yellow, and you said green was yellow and blue. You were like that with everything I said, taking the exact opposite stance, yet completely agreeing with me. That's how I knew you loved me."

― Jarod Kintz, Dreaming is for lovers

The grey bricks of the Italian architecture shone under the light of the bright sunshine. Under the guise of hooded cloaks, the hard skin of the vampires crossing the market square was protected. No one noticed the subtle nod that Chelsea received as she passed Heidi and her group of tourists. The sound of human blood pulsing through their veins as they followed their guide through the square echoed through the air at a frequency only vampires were in tune for.

The small group that Chelsea led didn't need to hurry their pace to overtake the tourists that kept oohing and ahhing as they walked. Heidi played her part well, stopping to answer questions and playing along with her catch. Her performance was admirable and over so many years at playing the same part, it had been perfected and could be executed flawlessly.

When the heavy doors to the Volturi castle came into view, Felix stepped out of the shadows. With an emotionless look, he pulled one of the doors open, allowing them to pass through, swiftly and smoothly, they didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Dimitri was the last to step through the entrance, leaving Felix on the outside.

The warm, inviting colours of the lobby was a stark contrast to the grey walls that only a doorway separated.

Gianna, the human secretary, sat at her desk with a welcoming smile on her face. Adding a friendly nod to her greeting, she addressed the ranked guard. "Good afternoon, Chelsea."

If Chelsea heard the human secretary, she didn't allow herself to show it.

"Dimitri, Bree." Gianna smiled at them also, not deterred by their indifference.

She wasn't sure if she should acknowledge the two other vampires that followed her lead without question, and without a look of apprehension on their faces, so instead of risking it, she turned and once again focused on the work that lay upon her desk.

Unnoticed, Demitri watched as she turned away from the group and narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn't help but think that she was too timid for this job, too timid to deal with vampires on a daily basis.

Before he could contemplate his thoughts any longer, the elevator door opened.

A small looking Jane didn't move from her place but her eyes brushed past their newest conquest.

"Only two?" her voice was teasing but lacked the playful tone it desperately needed; her voice fell flat.

Chelsea rolled her eyes before standing next to the girl.

As they all piled in, Chelsea gave her final opinion. "Aro will understand what happened."

The soft elevator music that played was not enough to break the tension that Chelsea's words had created; perhaps Chelsea had done well this time, but Jane would remain Aro's favourite forever.

Jane ignored Chelsea's remark and looked over to Demitri. In the small space that they were in, he stood still like the rest of them.

"Was Isabella there?" She watched as Demitri nodded, confirming what had she thought. "Santiago was right then." She mused.

It wasn't often that Santiago received attention from the highest members of their guard but Jane suspected that Aro would definitely acknowledge him today. However, she wasn't sure what was held in store for both Chelsea and Demitri. Their task was to bring back three, and only two Cullens stood with her.

Her train of thought came to a stop as the doors of the elevator opened with a soft _ding_.

Without even a glance back at the others, Jane stepped forward.

Seeing the vampires emerge with their entourage, the two guards at the doors moved quickly to pull open the extravagant looking doors that geld the Volturi's main chamber.

**~M~**

Caius hadn't felt pure happiness in decades. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to be happy to be about but that he no longer had the motivation to express the emotions that he had.

He was similar to his brothers in many ways but they were all so different as well. Compared to that of Marcus, Caius was ecstatic. No one had been Marcus smile in so long that they had given up waiting for it to happen. After the loss of his mate, Didyme, he was never quite the same.

His face had grown old and the marble features he had been locked with had been washed away with the wave of grief he endured every day.

Although it was Marcus that dealt with the grunt of it all, it was Caius that should have felt the pull of guilt daily, but like all other feelings, he tucked it away for another date.

When Marcus and Didyme announced that they would be leaving the guard to be with just themselves, his brothers didn't approve for the sake of the power that they held.

Of course they were angry and felt a tad of betrayal but up until this day, Marcus had never dreamed of how cruel his own family could be to one another.

Caius had ordered his own sister-in-law to be killed.

The guard that did murder her was put on a secret trial and Aro had him executed, no arguments about it. His ashes were thrown into the garbage bin and no one dared to question where the former right hand man was.

The whole procedure, from start to end was a quick and easy debacle and was carried out smoothly. Too smoothly and of course unjustly; either was the guard was a dead man walking, whether he chose to kill her or not.

Aro, although he didn't want to see Marcus unhappy, didn't punish Caius for his actions. In fact, he was rather put out that he didn't think of the idea himself.

Marcus didn't know of his brother's actions and they believed that was for the best.

The indifferent look on his face was always in place and it didn't change when Jane entered the room with a tight smile on her face. To him, this scenario had already played itself out in the other hundred people that Chelsea and Dimitri had brought back to their Italian prison.

Jane's robe didn't touch the ground as she walked causing the tips of her shoes to be seen. "Master." Her blonde head bowed forward.

Aro didn't acknowledge her, his eyes crinkled at the sight of Edward and Alice. His red eyes saw the orange-ing eyes of Carlisle's clan members and couldn't help the feel of satisfaction as it rested in his belly. His lips twisted into a happy smile and he brought his hands together, a clap sounded through the room.

"My, how splendid it is to see you." Standing away from the throne that he knighted upon himself, his smile grew at a sickening rate.

Chelsea came forward, pulling the hood off her head. The two Cullen siblings flanked her, half a step behind where she stood as she was trying to catch Aro's eyes.

"I collected." Unlike the voice that usually flowed from her, confidence couldn't be found. Her voice was hesitant but her eyes still tried to catch Aro's, aware that he was completely fascinated with the other two.

Her attempt was staggering, a gaze that didn't match the meekness of her voice, but he wasn't having that all.

His stare was purely directed at the short pixie girl that stood behind Chelsea.

"Alice." He exclaimed happily. Aro let his hands fall from each other and walked towards the psychic. "I'm so glad that you're finally here."

When he came to stand in front of her, Alice lowered her head a little.

Again, Aro couldn't help the smile that took over his face. Without asking for permission, he placed a papery hand on her smooth face.

Aro's breath caught in his throat as Alice's life flashed in his mind; he had waited such a long time for this moment to finally happen and now that it was, he didn't want to miss a second of it.

"_Quickly now, lift her up." A small woman that resembled Alice clutched her hands to her chest as she whispered fiercely to a middle aged man in front of her. _

_The man was crouching over a tiny bed that held a young Alice. His hands wrapped themselves under her and began pulling her up into his arms. _

_Alice began to fuss, her light sleep had been broken and the scenery around her was becoming clearer. _

"_Daddy?" Her small voice echoed in the emptiness of the tight room. _

_Her mother's eyes widened in shock and found her husband's in horror. Panic ran fast in the hearts of the both of them._

"_What's going on?" Her eyes blinked quickly, trying to adjust to the lack of light. _

"_Nothing, honey, go back to sleep." The older lady stroked her daughter's forehead hesitantly. She forced a smile on her face, hoping that the child wouldn't see through it. "We're just going on a small trip, we'll wake you when we get there, alright?" She kept her tone light causing her husband to follow her lead. _

"_That's right, Alice. Off to sleep now, go on." Her father looked at her hardheartedly; he couldn't believe what he was doing to his own child. _

_When Alice's eyes clouded over and her eyes phased out, her father held her from his body in disgust. The man looked at the woman with a new found strength, standing up and heading for the front door. _

_Opening her eyes, Alice knew the truth about where she was going to go. Looking away from her parents; she held in the tears that she had seen fall. _

Aro wasn't brought back to the present, rather he was sent from memory to memory, his gift continued to work on her, letting himself into her mind more, before him the girl unraveled.

_The ice water rushed into her lungs, causing the scream to remain unheard by the people around her. _

_A rough hand pulled her by the hair out of the water, causing her to gasp in the fresh air, taking in more than she needed and yet still wanting more. _

_Her tears had been washed off her face and now mixed with the watch in the tub below her. They were soon replaced with fresh ones that fell from her cheeks and into the tub also. _

"_Can you see visions?" A rough voice tore through the tight room. "Can you really see the future?"_

_Shaking her head quickly, Alice denied the truth that haunted her life daily. _

_She was a smart girl and was well aware that lying would be the only way to get out of this session alive. Months of the same course of action had hurt her more than she was willing to admit._

"_Good." He plunged her head back into the tub again. Alice screamed under the water, counting the seconds in her mind. When she got to the 24__th__ second, she wondered if this was the time that would kill her._

_Instinct seemed to take over then, making Alice kicked her legs back, trying desperately to get away from her attacker. _

_Suddenly, the hand let her go and Alice came up to breathe. _

_Turning around quickly to see where her nurse had gone, she met the red eyes of a blond. _

Aro's mind turned a corner, leaving Alice's human memories behind, instead focusing on her new life as a vampire.

_The burn pushed through her veins as she shriveled on the wet ground. The rain that poured down on the Biloxi ground created a puddle around her small figure. Alice pressed her eyes tightly together and dug her fingers into the soft dirt. _

_Cold hands touched her forehead gently causing her to scream once again. _

"_It'll all be over soon, Mary-Alice." _

Aro took his hand away from Alice and looked over her once again. He had been well aware that she could see the future but he didn't imagine that her human life had been wasted in an asylum.

His face softened calculatingly, hoping to reassure her where she needed it most.

"Welcome to the guard, young one."

Alice produced a happy smile. "It's wonderful to be here." She rocked on the balls of her feet.

Behind Aro, Caius looked at Chelsea's beaming face. He could tell that she was proud of her work. Aro was clearly pleased with how her gift was working successfully but Caius was a little bit more hesitant to join in on the celebration; they may have the psychic but would it rub the empath the wrong way? Their whole plan revolved around angering the pair enough for them to retaliate.

Caius seemed to realize that there was nothing he could do now, it was a matter of waiting now and Caius hoped that Aro's plan would work because if it didn't work the consequences would be dire.

"Check the mind reader." He said as he lifted his arms onto the arm rest, waiting for his brother to read the other one.

Edward stepped up next to Jane, ignoring the cold glare that he received from her.

Holding out a hand for Aro to take, Edward let the emotions drop from his face. He wasn't nervous but he wasn't exactly comfortable either. Being in the presence of the guard and three men that ran the entire show was unnerving.

When Edward felt Aro take his hand, he watched as his memories were transferred into another's mind.

His new persona that Chelsea had bestowed upon him wasn't completely different to who he was just a mere 24 hours ago. He still loved to do all his favourite activities and he still had the same twist of curiosity that often was sated by his mind reading ability. While he was still who he primarily was, the changes that ran through him was subtle, to him at least.

It was as if his eyes had been opened and he repressed the urge to gag in disgust at the life he had been living. He saw clearly now that the life Carlisle had told his was right was wrong and for a vampire to be living off animals was just unnatural. He saw himself living amongst humans in a high school and now saw himself wasting potential that couldn't be used in a variety of ways here, at the Volturi. But lastly, and if it were the most important thing that he was grateful for was his change of perspective when it came to Bella.

Bella Swan was no longer an enigma that he wanted to learn more about, he didn't want to have all his memories given back to him so that he could have each of their moments together back, she was simply just another vampire.

Whilst the Volturi's views still hadn't been sold to him, he was careful to distance himself from the girl and the Cullen Clan that she associated herself with.

In a perfect world, Edward would have remembered that it was Chelsea's gift that caused him to think like he was doing, but in this harsh and imperfect world, he just remembered himself running towards the guards and away from her.

That was enough to keep his loyalties locked in place.

As the very same memory crossed Aro's eyes, he was pleased with how well it had worked out; Edward couldn't remember it perfectly but chose how he wanted to see it instead. He wanted Bella to be the _enemy_.

And the Italian ring leader had no objections to furthering that belief.

There was one fault in Aro's read though and when a small frown was produced on his face, Chelsea spoke up, believing that her gift must have failed in anyway.

"Is everything o-" Her words didn't finish themselves.

Aro lifted a hand in her direction, effectively causing her question to halt. "I can't see your human memories."

Edward's eyes tightened, unable to think of an appropriate excuse for the shortcoming that he was inevitably responsible for.

He didn't need one though, Aro was already talking again. "How much of your human life can you remember?"

"I can remember parts of it but for the most part, it's blurry." He nodded his words.

Aro turned to Caius, with a subtle raised eyebrow. "And your memories of Isabella?"

Edward had followed Aro as he turned slightly to face his brother and so when Caius addressed him, he was ready to catch his piercing red eyes.

"I don't remember her." Edward answered truthfully. "Carlisle kept her from me."

"Did she block herself from you?" Caius allowed his fingers to curl around the rest.

Thinking quickly, Edward answered with unmoving lips. "I don't believe so."

"Then why do you not remember her from your human life, Edward?" Aro moved away and sat back down on his gold throne. "She told you that you spent a lot of time together."

Edward nodded with a frown on his face. "She said that but she never told me that she blocked anything from my mind." Edward's frown deepened, his distaste for the girl going with it. "I wasn't aware that she could block my past thoughts."

Aro nodded thought, happy with the look that was on his face.

"She cannot block your past memories."

The already silent room, dropped into a silence that seemed to echo as loudly as it could be possible. Everyone refused to move, yet each acknowledge the tired voice that had managed to escape Marcus.

"She cannot block your past memories." He repeated. "The fact that you can't remember her was purely chance and not of her doing."

Edward looked at Demitri in the corner of his eye, silently asking if he should respond.

_Well answer him, Cullen. _

Despite the undertone of disbelief in his voice, Edward took his words as a cue.

"I understand that." He nodded.

Marcus watched the younger vampire's ties as he stood before him. The rich blue colour that wrapped itself around Edward, proved to Marcus that he was now loyal to the guard. He was used to see seeing this blue colour around guards around him, but he found himself curious at the undertone of yellow that mixed with the royal blue.

The wisps of yellow that intertwined with it represented curiosity. Even just comparing Edward's spirit to Jane's, there was a stark difference.

Jane's blue was immersed in black and grey, the remnants of her gift, no doubt. Edward on the other hand was lighter, he was freer.

He's true personality still shone through in those few strokes of yellow and it was a sight to see.

If Marcus brought himself to care, he would have felt disappointment that Edward would soon be just like the rest of them, unmoving in time, stuck in forever.

"Marcus, there's still a chance that she could have been responsible; she's uncontrollable."

Aro's antagonising words were swept away with a single wave of a hand. Marcus placed his hands back on his lap, ignoring his brother and still talking to Edward directly.

"Her gift isn't capable of doing such a thing."

Edward didn't doubt his words, accepting the truth in them. Nodding slowly, Edward continued to look into Marcus's mind, watching his unique way that he saw the people around him.

The colours still danced before his mind's eye, even when Aro cleared his throat.

Crossing his legs, he clasped his pale hands together. "Now that that's sorted," His voice hardened in a critical way and yet still kept an undertone of childlike joy. "Are you ready to join the guard?"

His question was answered immediately with two nods.

The acceptance that Alice and Edward were handing to Aro with the simple gesture was magnified under all the eyes of the Volturi. Each set of red eyes in the room watched them, waiting for their reaction to cause a reaction.

The guards in the marble court had seen all of Chelsea's other catches, a few of them being brought in just for their gift themselves, they were all itching to know what was so different about these two.

Obviously their talents were great but there was also Isabella's involvement to consider.

Her name was whispered quietly and quickly; as if even just by speaking it gave her more power.

It wasn't a well-kept secret that all the quite talk both frightened and made them curious and Aro was well aware of this.

He didn't sit each of them down and explain what was going to happen because when the time came and he said kill, they would kill. No questions asked.

Standing once more, Aro lifted his arm towards Renata. She was quick on her feet as she rushed to hand him a cloak.

From where Chelsea was standing, she saw the blood rich red that coated the inner cloth of the Volturi robe.

She knew that Aro would be offering them places amongst them but seeing that colour, a colour that was richer than her own, hit her right in the gut.

If anyone knew of the injustices in the world, Chelsea liked to believe that it was her.

"Edward." Aro rose the cloak a little, allowing Edward to step closer.

The dark cloak covered his shoulders as it was placed on him. The red was hidden against the black, causing Edward to look like a shadow.

The hood hid his face from everyone but the brothers in front of him.

"You are now a part of the Volturi guard." A wide smile stretched itself onto his face. He reached for another cloak. "Come, Alice."

Holding the second cloak and repeating his actions, he wrapped the clothing around Alice. The small robe fit perfectly, stopping just before the tiled ground.

"You are now a part of the Volturi guard." With large eyes and one hand on each of their faces, he spoke once more. "You are mine forevermore."

With the same gleeful look of his face, Aro didn't turn when he addressed Demitri, his deep eyes locked to his new companions. "Tell Corin it's time."

**~M~**

"_Deliver the letter." _

The text only had to be read once before Corin was on her feet. She had been waiting for hours in the only bar that the suffocated town had. Bar during the night and a cozy little restaurant during the day.

Corin wasn't bothered with the strange looks that she kept receiving as the time went by. She just sat in her booth, watching American football on the low quality TV that the crappy venue had.

Standing up, she pulled her hood over her short brown hair and left the building. Her smooth exit was hurried; finally there would be action.

Her job here was simple enough but she was happy to be on call. The last time she had been in America they were in the middle of a civil war. The aftermath of the whole situation was quite pleasant she thought to herself.

Corin moved her fingers against the cool, crisp paper of the letter that her hands had been holding for quite some time.

When the tree line came into view, she hurried her pace, running through the dense forest.

She loved running. It was one of the things that she enjoyed most about being a vampire. Being in Volturi didn't allow for her to have much time for the little things such as this. It was the simplest things that effect you the most in the long run but she was okay with it. Running paled in comparison to having the brothers be pleased with her efforts.

Brown boots came to a stop on the yard on the Cullen mansion. Puddles wet her shoes but she walked on, unaffected.

Before even knocking on the door, Corin's gift was already in place.

Like Jasper, she could influence emotions.

Happiness.

Happiness was all she could deliver though. She weaved it into you and before you knew it, it consumes you.

Contentment is hard to find in a world with so many imperfections and having it given straight to you had you craving more. It was another reason why Aro had so many followers; using Corin's gift he could have them addicted to feeling happy and content.

It was a dangerous game to play though causing her never to use her gift for more than 60 minutes straight.

She lifted a fist to the door and hit it once. The knock rattled the door, making her smile a little.

Sensing that someone was going to open the door, she adjusted her emotions.

A bulky looking vampire opened the door was a cheesy grin on his face. "Hi."

He was ignored.

Behind him, both the Cullen and Denali clan stood. Corin only recognised three of them.

Carlisle looked at her with surprise, a smile blossoming on his face. "Corin! What brings you here?"

He was also ignored.

"The royal guard wishes for you to accept this." Her professional tone was taken in by an ecstatic looking Jasper.

His dirty blonde hair, reminded her of her last visit to the states; he hadn't changed at all, not that she expected him to.

Isabella stepped forward with a hesitant look on her face. Although she wasn't beaming like the others in the house, she obviously didn't want to kill the Volturi member either.

Reaching forward and taking the envelope she said, "Thank you."

Corin moved her head slightly and then turned to leave. She didn't stay to chit chat and she didn't stay for any explanations. Mostly because she didn't have any; what was in that letter was a mystery to her just as much as it was to them.

She stretched the effects of her gift as she took off into the woods again, knowing that by the time their emotions wound down, she would be long gone and far from their wrath.

**~M~**

Isabella knew what had just happened. The effects of Corin's gift still pulsed through the others and she wait for them to come tumbling down from that high.

Placing a finger underneath the Volturi seal, she broke it open, pulling the letter from its holder.

Sharp teeth gnawed at her lip, sharp enough to kill.

_Dear Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock_

_You are cordially invited to the Volturi Castle as welcomed guests and visitors._

_Please accept this offer to clear the blood that time has caused us to spill._

_All is surely forgiven._

_With the kindest regards, Aro._

The paper was ripped from her hands but Isabella didn't feel a thing.

All is surely forgiven? Didn't he just take her mate from her just a mere 24 hours ago?

"He's out of his damn mind." Jasper stated.

The finality in his words caused her to nod in agreement. "You think it's a trap?"

Jasper shrugged, looking at her with sincere eyes. "It has to be."

The letter had been passed around the room, each family member agreeing that it couldn't be a genuine invitation.

Esme held the letter to her chest, knowing well and truly that there was no way in hell that she would allow any more members of her family to be in the hands of that vile man.

Jasper felt the rush of protectiveness that flowed from his mother figure and even though a pang of sadness hit him hard, it didn't stop him from nodding his head in Isabella's direction. "So when do we leave?"

A rough laugh sprung forth from Eleazar. "You can't actually be thinking about going, are you?"

In any other given day, Isabella would have had the patience to deal with him but since the second she didn't recognise Edward in his own two eyes, that patience had been kicked to the curb.

"Go back home." She tightened her posture and waited for the rebuttal to come. "We no longer need you and your family here."

Eleazar opened his mouth to speak but Carlisle beat him to the punch. "I think that'll be a good idea, as well." He gripped his friend's shoulder. "You're not in the Volturi's line of fire and I think it would be best for you and your family to remain that way." His words were considerably less aggressive than Isabella's had been.

Carlisle had dealt with this side of her before and to save Eleazar the trouble of arguing a lost battle, he stepped up.

"Now come, Carlisle, we can help you." He paused. "The odds are better if we stay and fight alongside you." Eleazar tried to relax his shoulders under Carlisle's grip.

"We won't be fighting when we get there, they'll only be words." His words were emphasised with a final nod.

"Don't be foolish! Of course there'll be a fight."

Carlisle dropped his hand from his shoulder and stepped away. "There will not be a fight." He reinforced his words. "Take your family back home and save yourselves the trouble of fighting this."

Carmen stood next to her husband and squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you for offering to help Kate." Her eyes moved from Carlisle's to Isabella's. "We'll go now but Carlisle, be safe when you get there."

After a short embrace, he repeated himself. "We won't be fighting them."

Carmen nodded once again and took one look at her husband, signalling that it was time to go.

After that look and several half felt goodbyes, the Denali's were on their way, leaving the Cullens standing outside of the house by themselves.

In typical Fork's style, heavy rain broke through the clouds as it had been doing for several hours now, hiding the Denali's as they ran.

The silence that hung in the air like a picture on a nail was only broken by the thunderous rain and Carlisle's voice.

"We won't fight them." His whisper was soft, almost inaudible but Jasper heard him anyway.

"You're right." Jasper pushed himself up off the wall he had been leaning on. "Because ya'll aren't coming."

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**

_**Check out Lasted Lover on my profile :) thanks :)**_

**brittney x**


End file.
